A Perfect Fusion
by Miss Mango
Summary: A journey through Wheeler and Linka's blossoming relationship, with a few surprises along the way...Rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A few quick points to help you determine whether to read this story (I'm helping you out!):

1) This is a W/L **LOVE** story (if you're looking for general CP action or themes, you may get bored)

2) This story is **rated M** for sexual content (yeah, there's a lot of it!) and the occiasional swear word (if that makes you uncomfortable, now is the time to surf away. You've been warned!)

3) The plot develops **eventually,** so be patient through the swooning (LOL)

4) Bear in mind that the characters are a bit older and therefore, their personalities may have changed a little with time (for example, if you're insistent on Linka being an ice queen or Wheeler _always_ making lame jokes, you will be disappointed). Please respect my 3D take on their 2D personalities the show offered.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or themes relating to Captain Planet. Making money from this would be a dream come true, indeed!

CHAPTER 1

"I don't think I could date an ugly girl."

Linka was pulled out of her personal reveries and she turned her head in the direction of these spoken words. The sun was low in the trees, acting as a frame to the ending day. In her small purse was a bag filled with bread crumbs for the ducks, which she liked to feed at this time of day, when the park was quiet and the benches nearly emptied out. The sun played reflection gamed on the pond, lighting it with golden and silver hues.

They came to New York often, to escape the dullness of island life and to spend time time alone together, away from the other Planeteers. The city provided all kinds of entertainment, and Linka could tell that Wheeler was homesick for it, especially the food. He was eager to take her out to dinner, where they could enjoy all kinds of delicacies like steak, pizza, mouth-watering burgers, sushi, delicious cheesecakes and so much more. New York had something for all palates, and not just culinary speaking. It was fun for Linka to learn all kinds of facts on the city that Wheeler easily provided, much like her own personal tour guide. She was always amazed by how _big_ things seemed - from the skyscrapers to the sidewalks to the SUVs stuck in perpetual traffic.

Linka's emerald eyes took in Wheeler's profile, his strong jaw and the self-composed way he carried his broad shoulders. His hand was holding hers, swinging it lightly with each step.

"Ok... where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Linka heard herself voicing, still incredulous at his ways at times. He had a knack for taking her off guard, on more occasions than one. Controversy seemed to be an easy companion to Wheeler.

"That is a strange thing to say, Yankee."

Wheeler shrugged and turned to her.

"Just thinking out loud, I guess."

Linka let go of his hand and turned so she could walk backwards and face him at the same time.

"So you are saying that if I looked any different, then we might not be having this walk? I mean, not even to give me a chance? That is a little mean, I think."

"Probably more shallow than mean," he corrected her, smiling in an impish sort of way. "What can I say? At least I'd be honest from the get-go. You just can't fake attraction."

He took a hold of her elbow and she continued her stroll beside him.

"So the thing you care most about is the way I look? The rest does not matter a great deal to you?"

Wheeler watched as her facial expressions contracted, trying to make sense out of him. She did this often lately, trying to figure him out, to understand the ocean of differences between them. Even he had to admit that he had just shared something that could be misconstrued, and leave it to Linka to pick it apart like a scientist does a cell.

"It's different with you," Wheeler readily replied, drawing her closer in one swift movement. Luckily, he had become good at that. "You're beautiful in every sense of the word, making me one extremely lucky guy."

Wheeler could see her lips twitching at the corners into a natural smile, but she shook her head up at him and took a step away. She neared a bench beside the pond and rummaged through her purse for the bread crumbs. Ducks stared to sing their feeding song as they timidly poked at the bread on the surface of the water.

 _Linka was sly that way_ , reflected Wheeler with a small smile. She scurried away from his embraces at just the right time before he could capture her mouth in a passionate kiss or hold her close to his length. She seemed to enjoy the elusive cat-and-mouse game that had always been present in their relationship. Although, he could swear she loved it more when he did, in fact, "capture" her. He could tell by the glazed over look in her eyes just after he'd thoroughly kissed her, or her soft moans when his lips paid careful attention to other sensitive parts on her body.

"Don't be mad," he voiced teasingly, taking a seat beside her and watching her tuck a strand of stray hair behind her ear. She was wearing the delicate drop emerald earrings he had given her on her birthday, reminding him of the kiss she had rewarded him with upon opening the small velvety box.

 _"To match those pretty eyes of yours,"_ he had whispered inches from her lips when she had loosened her grip on him just a little. It still caused him shivers to think of her that close to him, that soft. It had been worth every penny he'd saved up, including the money he'd gotten from selling his guitar. One day, he was sure he'd think up some way to buy it back and purchase tons more pretty things for Linka.

"I'm a man who's got very specific taste," Wheeler continued now, his hands flying behind his head to support it, as if he had no cares in the whole wide world.

"And I am your type?" concluded Linka, with a tone that aimed to ridicule a little.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Beautiful... being your type."

"That's correct."

Linka offered him some bread crumbs to throw and he complied, the ducks happily reacting as result.

"So I better not lose my looks, then."

She turned to him and their eyes met. She was searching him now, her glance gone from teasing to near intense in the blink of an eye.

"That's not possible, babe."

Wheeler's words were said with such conviction that she wanted to laugh. It did not suit the topic of conversation at all! He was pairing true love with something as fickle and vain as physical appearances!

"That is not very reassuring to me, Wheeler," she remarked with a frown, suddenly tired of feeding the ducks. "I am going to change with time! What about when I have children?"

Wheeler took her hand and kissed it delicately, smiling all the while.

"I'll love you even when you get as big as a whale."

Linka retrieved her hand from his and muttered a few Russian words painted with frustration. She could not hide a small smile, however. Wheeler took this as an encouragement to pull her out of her seat and place her directly on his lap. He cradled her in his arms for a minute before speaking.

"This is why I love you, Linka. Any other girl would have been flattered at hearing me saying such things, take it as a compliment even. You have this innate sense of justice, of how things should be in the world. There's no way I can lose you, you're like my compass."

Inches from him and his sky-blue eyes, Linka felt years of defenses melting. Wheeler had so many different shades to his personality it was hard to keep up. He was amusing enough to often steal hearty laughs from her, yet at times so irritating she felt a good smack was in order to set him straight. When he said sugary things to her, however, they were heartfelt and lovely. Surely, she was now blushing at his intense, love-sick stare. So she hid her face in his shoulder and smiled to herself a little.

Wheeler held her close, while caressing her back lightly. She forgave him 'off comments' with more ease these days, her tenderness for him blooming so much so he could sense its sweet warmth. He lifted her face upwards, a finger underneath her chin, and offered her a smile.

"So... how many kids are we going to have?"

The question filled them both with a sense of nervous surprise. It was as if they were suddenly standing naked in front of each other, with no veils to cover up the certainty of a future life together.

"Three."

Linka's firm and uncomplicated response was like an immersion of those naked bodies in a nearly frozen lake. A shock to the senses.

Her smug smile was victorious like a shiny, new trophy. One thing Wheeler was teaching her was emotional transparency, although it came as no easy task to her. All her life she had put up barriers for herself, to keep separate from pain, disappointments and tears. It was a form of survival to her. Like the laws of nature, where only the strongest survived. With Wheeler, however, this had changed in a major way. He made it safe to cry, to fight, to make up and fall in love all over again.

Wheeler had to remind himself to blink and close the gaping hole his mouth had become."I see," he let out, finding his voice. He could barely believe that Linka had been thinking about a future with him, let alone a _detailed_ future at that!

His musings trailed off as Linka gave him a soft but quick kiss on the lips. He moved to capture her mouth once more, deepening the contact to his liking. _He was one lucky bastard._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Linka could feel the smile playing at the corners of her lips as she voiced goodbye to her grandmother on the telephone. It was now 1:15 a.m. on the Island, and the phone conversation to Russia had lasted more than one hour. The blonde girl felt that time lost its power when hearing her grandmother's tales in her hometown. Maybe this reminded her of her childhood, when her dear grandmother would wrap her in a soft blanket and cradle her by the fire as she narrated all kinds of stories to Linka. Unfortunately, the time zone difference proved to be a challenge, and Linka could only talk to the elderly lady at this late hour to avoid disrupting her too much. The downside was that she, herself, usually lost her desire to sleep at this hour, for her sense were fully awake. At that moment, she even felt a bit hungry. Her stomach, as if on cue, growled at the thought of succulent grapes stored in the fridge. Following her primal urges, she ventured quietly towards the kitchen. There was no breeze and in the stillness of the night, only crickets could be heard on the Island.

A yellowish light was cast on her as a greeting when the fridge opened before her. Immediately, the grapes called out to her and she placed the bowl on the adjoining counter. Not expecting a pair of arms to circle her waist from behind, Linka jumped a little, before warm lips went to her neck. Her pulse raced and she turned in time to see a mischievous smile she recognized all too well.

"Yankee, you are trying to kill me!" Linka breathed, placing a hand over her racing heart.

"Why would I do that?" Wheeler was laughing, amused at her reaction. "I'm actually saving you! I saw you going for those grapes and if I recall correctly, I heard you telling Gi that grapes are fattening and surely they go straight to your hips."

It was now Linka's turn to laugh. She felt his warmth encircling her and it caused tiny explosions of happiness inside.

Wheeler let his hands slide down her hips and back up before his mouth neared her ear. "Although, if you ask me, I'd say your hips are more than perfect."

Linka marvelled at the small goose bumps forming across her flesh, the way his touch could revive her, like a sleepy volcano from its slumber. To distract herself, she pulled a little away from him and crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly remembering she was clad only in her sleepwear. This consisted of little flower-printed fabric: tiny shorts and a matching tank top. She was not wearing a bra, as she found them constricting when tossing and turning at night in bed. Linka was suddenly very aware of this with Wheeler standing mere steps from her. He gave her the same anxious feelings a bungee jumper must harbor moments before falling into the void.

"What are you doing not sleeping at this hour?" Linka inquired presently, using her best detective tone.

Wheeler shrugged and smiled. His eyes were bright in the dim light and Linka felt pleased at his boyish good looks. She was reminded of their earlier conversation on beauty and its importance, and wondered if _she_ was the one being vain. She did, after all, quite appreciate his athletic physique, engaging eyes, and captivating smile. Often, she detected a drop of pride when they walked hand-in-hand in public. Maybe it was desire enticing her, leading her to fantasize about the next time he would pull her to his fit body in private, her and no one else.

"I was out on the veranda. The stars got me thinking and I lost track of time."

"Good thoughts?" asked Linka, lately more joyous at grasping increasingly intimate glimpses into his innermost world. Linka wondered if this was the same for Wheeler with her.

With an easy grin, Wheeler newly pulled her into his arms. He traced a slow path up her arm, testing the softness of her skin. He could barely imagine a world without holding Linka close to him, inhaling her sweet scent, scanning her eyes for feedback. In his opinion, such a dimension was not worth the light of the sun.

" _Very_ good thoughts," he murmured, readily kissing her. Linka all too eagerly replied by pressing her body to his, his slow kisses convincing her. He had definitely won the case and she had ceased to remember what the trial had been about. It had suddenly become the norm to kiss Wheeler in the middle of the kitchen in the middle of the night. She almost giggled at this before he moved his mouth from hers slightly. His body, however, claimed hers even closer.

"Come lie down next to me," was his intimate whisper, his eyes as if hoping to hypnotize her. Wheeler found her precious, her mouth opened a little while she examined him thoughtfully. If he knew Linka, she was internally battling with herself, appraising whether she should be trusting him.

Little did he know, Linka was debating whether she should be trusting _herself_. When it came to Wheeler, all her commonsense flew out the window like a rebel bird.

"Babe, come on," he cooed, gently pulling on a strand of her golden hair. "I'll be a perfect gentleman, I promise. I just... want to feel you close to me."

Linka lost her ability to breathe for a fraction of a second. His eyes were like glass, transparent and unafraid. His love was tangible, all she had to do was reach out and touch it. At times she felt like a heroine in a love story it was so intense. Even though their relationship had taken years to form, to take on a shape that could be named, once they had fully embraced it, it had exploded like fireworks.

As Linka nodded a little and reached up to kiss him again, she admitted to herself that it mattered little if it felt too sudden or too strong. It was _right_ , and that was all she cared to know at that moment in time.

Linka held on firmly to Wheeler's hand, letting him lead, like always between them. She admired his initiative, his ability to surprise her. Most importantly, he gave her time to adjust to the feelings he caused within her, to digest all the new emotions he whirled up around her.

She was a bundle of giggles, energy and exuberance as they crossed the threshold to his bedroom. Blinking to adjust to the near darkness, Linka decided it was rather romantic how the moonlight caressed the details of the room. It was more or less tidy - some clothes still littered the floor here and there, a couple of magazines were thrown about - and for Wheeler this was a _major_ improvement. It touched her that he deemed her impression of him so important to change some of his habits. It may seem silly to others, but to Linka this was a great display of affection. And it seemed that she craved more and more of it as of late. It had begun as tiny snow flakes falling; now, the need for love was snowballing to out of control proportions.

Wheeler's heartbeat was drumming madly in his chest. He pulled Linka down with him on the bed, the warmth of her body overwhelming his senses. She snuggled up to him and he moved the thin covers over their tangled limbs. Her profile was striking in the moonlight, her skin soft and lovely. He caressed her head, smoothing out her hair on the pillow until it formed a golden fan. His hand moved down to her neck, shoulder, hip, as if to ascertain she was really there with him.

Linka was smiling to herself as her arms locked behind Wheeler's neck. Their eyes met and they languidly examined each other, their breathing synchronized in the early morning hours. It was the first time they shared this time of day together in such an intimate way, not counting, of course, the nights spent saving the planet from environmental disasters. It was much nicer not being covered in mud, ashes, oil, goop and God knows what else. The night veiled them like a blanket, dark and deep and secret.

The light pressure of Wheeler's touch on her skin was driving her crazy, realized Linka. It was as if she was tied underwater, her insides fighting to get to the surface. It was a restless feeling the Russian girl was not used to. Acting on impulse, she impatiently pulled him closer to her body, wanting his warmth to envelop her completely. Her mouth searched and found his willing one. The passion his kisses were delivering helped to quench her thirst momentarily.

Wheeler thought it magical that their bodies fused together so perfectly. Their chemistry was effortless, something he had always suspected. Linka was the other side of a magnet, always exercising a direct pull on him. The taste of her mouth was sweet, inviting, and he thought he was never going to stop kissing her.

Linka was blissful in his arms, floating yet aware of every single cell pressing up against Wheeler's body. She felt the strength of his arms circling her, his solid chest against the curve of her breasts. Her body was tingling as if a warm breeze was caressing her all over.

Suddenly, she was on top of him and his hands were becoming more daring, following now the curve of her behind, then up to cup her breasts. His motions were loving and gentle, the exploration unhurried. This was igniting more of a fire within her. Linka felt her nipples hardening under his contact, her chest molding to fit his hands. She wanted more of it. Her top, as thin as it was, suddenly felt constricting and out of place. What followed seemed to Linka more like a scene from a film than reality. It was an out of body experience in that it felt like she was watching someone else performing these actions. Even she could not comprehend the amount of courage that went into peeling off her tank top, leaving her naked from the waist up over Wheeler.

Needless to say, Wheeler was dumbfounded, mouth almost gaping at the sight before his eyes. Linka's breasts were probably the closest thing to perfection he could ever conjure up in his mind. They were gloriously round and fuller than Linka liked to put on display. The erect nipples begged his fingers for a touch and he obeyed. Wheeler filled his hands with her generous breasts, amazed that he could lock eyes with Linka and not have her look away even in such a private moment. She was bolder than he had ever seen her. He could feel his excitement growing as he watched those beauties bounce with his touches. Without thinking, he neared his mouth to one, and slowly ran his tongue over the nipple. He heard Linka gasp and tense up above him. He repeated the gesture with a calmness he did not know he possessed.

When he attached his mouth to her breast, Linka let out a string of moans. Her body was unconsciously arching back and pressing up into him all at the same time. The treatment he was giving her seemed to satisfy a deep urge within her core. The feeling was strong, intoxicating.

After giving her breasts more than enough attention, Wheeler slowly turned her on her back. He could tell she was so lost in this new dimension it was unlikely she would put a stop to any of his moves. He leaned down over her to capture her mouth, his tongue teasing her lips until it fused with her own. His hands were still caressing her breasts before moving down to her belly and back up.

He was burning her with every single touch, Linka felt fire through her veins. They had never kissed with such intensity before. The passion surrounded them like a tiny chamber, refusing any sort of escape.

Wheeler found it hard to think, even breathing was hardly automatic anymore. Linka was killing his defenses. It took all his integrity and willpower to not do the kinds of things that were wildly dancing in his brain. He did not want to frighten Linka, this was new between them, unknown territory. He wanted to take it slow, not rush her or give her something to regret in the morning. He'd promised her he would be a gentleman, damn it! And yet, his hand was sliding down between her legs, ever so slowly. It was animalistic, and logic had no power over that domain. His fingers stroked her over the thin fabric of her panties, feeling the warmth of her and losing more of his senses in the process.

Linka, at his intimate touch, moaned through his kisses. Hazily, she wondered how Wheeler had figured out this was what she wanted, what her body _demanded_. It was such an intimate part of her private fantasies. Her hips were timidly rising up to meet his caresses, not too sure about trusting her now ferocious body. Pleasant waves of warmth were washing over her, gently crashing over the shores of her consciousness. She was not in the least bit prepared for the tsunami that was about to take place, however. In an instant, Wheeler had moved her shorts and panties out of the way and his fingers found her fiery core. His thumb started rubbing her with slow, circular motions and Linka's head drowned back in the pillow. The sensations were almost causing her to faint they were so fierce. It was stronger yet when Wheeler's mouth started to pay attention to her breasts again. Her breathing was coming out uneven and labored. The stimulation was almost too much, still her hips continued to be alive, so much so they were rocking up and down against Wheeler's hand. Linka heard herself moaning, a melody that changed keys and intensity with each passing second.

Wheeler thought her song more captivating than a siren's. He could barely believe that he was causing all this to Linka. His fingers felt her arousal, the heat of her, and this ignited his own passion. He was sure Linka could feel his sizeable erection pressing into her leg, but now was not the time to think about his needs. Linka was meeting up his rhythm and moaning her approval. It did not last much longer, for now she was trembling, vibrating and calling out his name all at once.

Linka's orgasm overwhelmed them both. It was a violent release pent up for much too long. Their heavy breathing was the only thing resounding in the dark room.

Her body was floating freer than a bird while her vision began to come back to her, the waves of pleasure subsiding little by little. She had never thought she could experience something so intense, so earth shattering. Wheeler had expertly coaxed it out of her and she knew that nothing was ever gong to be the same from that moment on. Her Yankee was now kissing her gently, stroking the hair back from her fiery face. He rolled on his back and took her with him so that she was nestled against his chest. Wheeler pulled the covers over her naked body and kissed her forehead, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"Sleep," he instructed in a soft whisper. Linka had never felt so strongly reassured in all her life.

On cue, Linka yawned, her eyelids becoming heavy. She detected his hardness against her belly, but sleep inundated her and she gave in to it, sighing happily.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Faint light was coming in through the window as Linka slowly blinked her eyes open. She detected a soft smile on her lips, but her brain was not yet lucid enough to analyse it. It was that moment between slumber and alertness that was blissful and naive. The surroundings of her room comforted her, all was in its place as it should be. She lifted the sheets a little to change position and realized she was naked. Her eyes widened and her heart started drumming. She _never_ slept naked. Like a mudslide, all thoughts from the night before came rushing back to her. Linka's face felt hot and on a childish impulse, she pulled the sheets over her head.

 _Wheeler_!

He had taken her back to her room while she slept. That clever Yankee! He had anticipated her reaction, that she would feel embarrassed and defenseless before him. He had wanted to protect her from herself, to give her time to process last night's events in private. Her heart warmed at the thought of him. She loved him, more so when he paid careful attention to these important little details. Linka never would have thought someone would study her with such care and then understand her on top of it! Other parts of her body warmed at her memories of Wheeler's touches. It had been more lovely and natural than she had ever thought possible. It was easy with Wheeler, he _got_ her without her having to explain a simple word to him. They spoke the same unspoken language. Yet, he could be such a mystery! To others he could seem insensitive and aloof, as if nothing could touch him. With her, however, he could be a total _darling_. He had promised to be a gentleman the night before and Linka could not say otherwise, given the shameless way she had provoked him. He must have been so surprised by her mischievous ways! Linka almost laughed to herself. _She_ had been shocked, if truth be told.

Linka sighed a little and closed her eyes. That fearlessness had deserted her now that the sun was shining. The blanket of the night had spoon-fed her courage, turning her into a daring goddess. Her heart leapt a little at the thought of facing Wheeler. What would he do? What would his words be for her? He could be in the kitchen now, frying up bacon and squeezing oranges for breakfast, except this morning his mind would be filled with sensational images of her in the iron-grip of lust...

Linka blushed and reached for the cell phone beside her bed to confirm the time. It was 9:32 a.m. and she had a message waiting for her. _Wheeler_. Her stomach was in knots and she bit her lip as she read the short text.

 _I love you_

Grinning like a fool, Linka hugged her arms to her chest, understanding very little of her happiness, but hoping with all her heart it would last.

* * *

It was with utter disappointment Linka found out later from Gi that Wheeler had left earlier with Kwame. Something about servicing the Geo Cruiser and Jeep. Linka tuned out when Gi described the mechanical details. She sat with her Asian friend to have a late breakfast, less hungry than she thought she would be. She suddenly missed Wheeler and this bothered the untamable proud streak inside her. All her life, she had vowed to never be one of those needy women who constantly checked their phones for love messages from their companion. It had seemed so pathetic to her. Before Wheeler, that is. Now, her fingers were itching to take her phone from her pocket and send him two hundred little hearts in text form.

Linka was almost happy when Gaia called the three available Planeteers in the Crystal Chamber. At least the eco-emergency would provide her a much-needed distraction from her internal battles.

Sometimes, the more one wishes for something, the further away it seems to hide. Fate set it up so for Linka: she met up with Wheeler much later on that day. It was nighttime, in fact. Upon returning with Gi and Ma-Ti on the Island, the smell of freshly cooked food caused her stomach to grumble, reminding her that she had barely touched food that day. Her mind was tried more than her body, but all these insignificant details hushed when she locked eyes with Wheeler. He smiled, and the restlessness harboring inside her was forgotten for a moment. She came towards him tentatively and he leaned in to give her a brief kiss on the lips. He knew of her dislike for public displays of affection, so he did not press on.

Linka blinked and took in his smell, a mix of body wash and shaving cream. He must have just taken a shower and she fought the urge to run a hand through his slightly damp hair. She was lost in this sensory world until she felt his hand on her elbow. They fell into step with the others, who were already heading for the kitchen, and Wheeler asked her about her day.

Linka went through the motions of dinner without paying much attention. The meal prepared by Kwame and Wheeler was appreciated by all, and the topic of discussion was the planning for this new environmental emergency that had developed. Linka was surprised that she should feel irritated, mainly because she had to share Wheeler with the others. For once, their conversations bored her and this worried her, for she was always very passionate about their work. Wheeler was sitting next to her, his knee brushing up against hers under the table. The light contact communicated warmth, and she was suddenly fluttered and distracted. Linka watched as he reached for a dinner roll and the sight of his hands brought back vivid memories. Those same hands had caressed her skin, touched her in ways she had never imagined would make her soar so...

Her face colored and she took a drink of water from her glass. She felt like slapping herself silly; she had officially lost it! It was as if her body had taken control over her mind, she could no longer rationalize things the way she was accustomed to. The primal desires within her had taken on a shape, they were alive, and they craved even more of what she had shared with Wheeler the night before. Linka had to admit it was a type of hunger so vivid it frightened her a little.

Wheeler attributed Linka's strange mood to tiredness. She had spoken none through dinner and seemed miles away in private reveries. He could tell by the way she fidgeted with the cutlery on the table, her eyes low. She had eaten slowly and uninterested, even though their meal consisted of her favorite foods: grilled salmon and garden salad. Surely, it had been a hectic day and last night had not exactly been "restful". Heck, he himself had been very distracted that day, so much so that Kwame had lost his patience with him a few times. Visions of Linka and her beautiful body had haunted his brain, her abandon, her siren song, her pink-flushed skin under his fingers...

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not happy with the start of an erection at the dinner table. It brought back ridiculous memories of his teen days in school. He'd had plenty of fantasies about undressing Linka, of making her his, and even though last night had been a mere taste, it had surely surpassed all the naughty thoughts he'd ever had. A plausible explanation for all he was feeling was that _lust_ had joined _love_ perfectly. He not only desired her body, Wheeler loved Linka completely. He would do anything she'd ask of him, no matter how impossible the request. He'd officially kissed his pride goodbye, all melted away with one of Linka's beautiful smiles. And that was why he had felt protective of her the night before. Wheeler had wanted her to be happy, to feel comforted and safe with him. The journey they were embarking on was special, to be highly safe-guarded. It hit him then that he'd matured, what he had with Linka was turning him into an adult. He was done with games, with things that had no lasting significance. Linka was his future, a diamond.

It was after dinner and Ma-Ti was pestering Wheeler about playing video games in the Commons Room. Everyone else was wandering off to their respective rooms to rest and since Linka still seemed lost in "far-away land", Wheeler gave in to Ma-Ti's request. He figured Linka needed some time to herself; she would come to him when she was ready.

Linka let Wheeler kiss her goodnight. Her stomach was still in butterfly-mode as she let go of his hand to give him a small wave. She regretted the missed opportunity to talk, but maybe now was not the right time. They needed some privacy and it was getting late for deep conversation, anyway.

Safely hiding inside her room, Linka collapsed on her bed. She was feeling more frustrated than a cat confined to a small cardboard box. Her bad mood was starting to cause her some doubts. Had she acted out of line last night? Maybe she had been too aggressive? Had it been special at all to Wheeler as it was to her? Had she disappointed him by not giving him any sort of pleasure? Had she been selfish? Had he been turned off by her coldness at dinner?

Her brain ached so she turned off the lights, groaning, and got into bed, hoping that her thoughts would follow suit. Maybe sleep would provide some relief, but as she closed her eyes, Linka already knew sleep was not the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It was 12:09 in the morning.

Linka could take no more of trying to fall asleep. It was as if the sheets were suffocating her. She sprung out of bed and started pacing. Outside, light rain fell against her windowpane; the silence seemed louder than usual. Thoughts she could not eradicate from her mind danced before her eyes and with a sigh, she opened the door to her closet. Everything was neatly stored away. In a small drawer were stored the few pieces of lingerie she owned. They were mostly impulse buys from her shopping outings with Gi. The girls would try on different pieces, posing for each other and laughing. Sometimes they purchased things that caught their attention in different parts of the world. It was a sort of a joke between them. Although, Linka was not laughing now.

With swift movements, she pulled out the nightgown she deemed her favorite, the one from India. Walking to her full-length mirror, she held the beautiful silk fabric against her body. It was peach colored, with white lace decorating the deep V neck cut. The lace also covered the two slits that ran up both thighs. The feel of the fabric against her skin reminded her of ancient princesses and the romantic intrigues they must have lived.

Encouraged, Linka undressed and put the garment on. She let her fingers comb through the loose braid she had put in her hair earlier until it lay in soft waves over her back. Wheeler preferred her hair loose, but their hectic lifestyle often forced her to pull it back into a neat ponytail so that it was out of her way.

She gave herself a final glance-over in the mirror, and with a twinkle in her eye she decided that she liked what she saw. She found herself changed, softer somehow. Linka did not fully understand her new persona, she was not used to her, but she had a weak spot for the rush of emotions that accompanied her. For the first time, she had a real sense of freedom and what it was to just _live_.

Before she had a chance to realize what she was doing, Linka was sneaking out of her bedroom, her heartbeat echoing in her ears. It was exciting and new; she was almost giggling when she reached her destination. Knocking faintly, she wondered if Wheeler was asleep. Feeling like a burglar, she did not wait for a response from the inside and entered.

Linka closed the door softly behind her and leaned against it. The night lamp was on, illuminating the room with a warm glow. Wheeler was propped up against two pillows. He was holding a magazine in one hand, the other arm resting comfortably behind his head. His aura was serene, laid back. A typical characteristic that Linka secretly envied him; it attracted her.

Wheeler looked up from his car magazine and saw what could only be a vision before him. Linka was leaning against his door, her hair like a golden curtain around her, barefoot, wearing only a satin and sexy little piece. The fabric clung to her curves like dew does to a mountainous road. She stood fearless and proud, her eyes holding his with little effort. Wheeler's brain could communicate to him nothing intelligent to say. He froze before her beauty.

Without making a sound, Linka advanced towards the bed, then crawled cat-like to where he was sitting. Upon reaching him, she settled onto his lap, straddling him. She neared his slightly opened mouth, watching him, and felt the blood surge through her veins. It seemed to travel much faster with desire mixed in.

Wheeler's hands moved on her back, drawing her in, closer, and their lips locked. _Finally_ , thought Linka, an almost desperate sigh escaping her lips. This was the passion she craved, the intimacy she desired. His hands were in her hair, then down her backside, until they ended up caressing the smooth skin of her thighs. His mouth had traveled to her neck, planting little kisses along the path.

"I was afraid you might be mad at me," voiced Wheeler, his mouth against her ear as he took in the bubble-bath, candied scent of her. He was already reacting to her nearness, absolutely wild about the feel of her curves pressed into his body.

"Never," was Linka's soothing reply, one hand on either side of his face, gently coaxing him into kissing her again. She had never felt so high in all her life! As gone as the sun from a midnight sky, so was her sense of complete loss in Wheeler's arms.

Linka remembered very little of how his shirt came off, but she vividly recalled the firm muscles on his biceps and shoulders that came into contact with her hands. She could not stop stroking his well-defined torso until she was suddenly naked and impatient in his arms, a fire forming in her belly. Wheeler let her rest on her stomach and his hands began massaging her back, causing her to sigh in approval. The touches were relaxing and smooth, her skin warming under his caresses. It did not take long for his exploration to become erotic, however. His hands had taken to squeezing her breasts while he kissed her neck from behind. Linka moaned and her hips spontaneously dug into the mattress, desperately seeking stimulation. One of Wheeler's hands crept underneath her, stroking her abdomen, then proceeding downwards. He parted her thighs and caressed her where she was already burning up. Wheeler let his fingers stroke her wickedly, teasing her and hearing her wild moans in return. She wanted more, and this realization made him harder still. He watched her perfectly round rear move up and down as she ground against his hand. He had to do very little for she was doing it all herself.

Linka was breathing hard; oxygen seemed hard to come by. Wheeler's hand coupled with the hardness of the mattress provided her the pressure she craved and she was beginning to move wildly against it.

Wheeler wanted to slow things down for her but she would have none of it. The way she was moving was a clear indication she wanted release, her moans like a cat's velvety purr. He complied and stroked her further, his tongue running over the skin of her neck and the curve of her shoulder. In his mind, he was tasting other parts of her body; his thoughts alone almost made him lose it, but he held back.

Linka, however, did not. She was screaming out her approval before receiving her prize, a drawn-out orgasm that shook her senses. It was not violent as her very first one, but it was deeper, rounder and fuller. She gasped for air and felt Wheeler collapse beside her, spooning her and enveloping her in his arms. Her mind was blissful and empty, a rarity for her, and her lips fell silent as they curled into a smile.

The sound of Wheeler's rhythmic breathing mixed with the rain outside, drugging Linka's senses. Her happiness lulled her like a hammock and she felt her eyes closing against her will. A part of her tried to fight this; she wanted to feel the warmth of the love cocoon surrounding her for as long as possible. But sleep is an elusive trickster, and she lost her battle with it.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The next night, Linka was back at his door. During the day she lived as if in a daze. At nighttime, her heart raced and she came alive. She had morphed into a vampire, but instead of taking blood, she received endless pleasure. She would smile absent-mindedly to herself, her brain feeling like jelly. Nothing had a definite substance anymore. Things were as free-flowing as in dreams. She wanted Wheeler with a fierceness that was beyond human, impossible to categorize.

She stood before him now, leaning against his door for her knees felt weak. His glance caressed her body appreciatively and just like that, her nipples hardened, her sex warmed. Linka had vowed to be in control tonight, wanting to explore and enjoy Wheeler. As soon as she embraced him, she felt his hardness pressing into her, and this surprisingly excited her in turn. Acting on instincts she had never thought would suit her, she let her hand caress his abs, slowly tracing a path downwards. She heard his sharp intake of breath at her intimate contact, before he kissed her feverishly.

It lasted a few moments longer before Wheeler grabbed her wrist to pull her hand swiftly away, an almost pained expression on his face.

"What is wrong?" Linka whispered, her heart suddenly in her throat. She had inevitably done something he hadn't liked, she thought defeated, saddened, silently cursing her lack of experience. She suddenly wished she had not waited this long in life to discover intimacy, surely her peers were _pros_ at this...?

"Absolutely nothing is wrong," Wheeler's voice broke through her thoughts as a slow smirk broke on his face. He kissed her bottom lip and found her eyes. "It's just that it's _too_ right and you're drivin' me a little _too_ crazy, babe."

Linka's intense relief ushered a smile on her lips. They got tangled into each other again, with Wheeler lying on top of her, kissing her senseless and caressing her burning skin. He was already starting to take her down the road to blissful incoherence, and she was all too eager to follow. Her body was already prepared for Wheeler's attentions as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Something about tonight was different, the air had something secretive to it, almost magical. Linka craved his nearness more than ever, and she found herself completely lost in his touches.

She was climbing Pleasure Mountain and was close to its peak when Wheeler suddenly stopped. Linka groaned, out of breath and more frustrated than she thought possible. _Was that even allowed?_ , her mind was grumbling while her hips stubbornly continued to grind up against him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, an annoyed tone to her voice.

Wheeler was reaching into a drawer, fishing for something before pulling out a small, square-shaped packet. He tore it open impatiently with his teeth, then proceeded to unroll the condom over his lengthy erection.

Linka swallowed, closing her eyes and feeling hot all over. She nervously wondered how she could possibly _host_ all that inside her and suddenly a wave of panic hit her. She squirmed a little underneath Wheeler's frame and forced two deep breaths down her lungs.

"Unless you want to start on those three kids anytime soon, this is the way it's gotta be, babe." Wheeler's tone was amused as he smiled and brushed the hair from her face. He had not missed the flash of worry that had crossed her face and his heart softened. "Are you scared?" he inquired, scanning her eyes slowly.

She newly closed her eyes so that he could not read her thoughts and firmly shook her head.

"Linka," he admonished her, and she immediately opened her eyes at his silent request. _Damn, there was no escaping him!_

Wheeler kissed her mouth tenderly and her logic became a bit more hazy. Good, it was what she needed, to not _think_ , but _feel_.

"I'd rather die than hurt you, baby," he whispered solemnly, and his lips were kissing her face inch by inch.

"I know," she sighed, pulling him closer for a deep kiss.

Linka was once again lost in pleasure when Wheeler placed himself at her opening. He thrust delicately inside her but Linka coiled back in pain, nonetheless. A scream echoed in her head and her eyes shut against the internal noise. Her teeth were assailing her bottom lip for fear she would cry out.

"Honey, I'm sorry," Wheeler said, concern in his tone and a small frown on his face. He caressed her cheek then went perfectly still above her. "I'll stop if you want."

He watched her shake her head and waited until her breathing had calmed somewhat. Wheeler let her adjust to him, his lips delivering butterfly kisses to her neck and breasts.

With slow movements, Linka began to push up against him, hoping that the worst had passed. It did not take long for Wheeler's thrusts to become more daring, pushing deeper into her. Linka was not sure about this new sensation, it was strange feeling full from within. She decided that Wheeler must be _really_ enjoying all of it; there was an indescribable look of pure bliss on his face and he was lost in moaning incomprehensive things into her ear.

The pain the penetration had caused did not permit her to feel similar pleasure. Strangely, Wheeler seemed to sense this discomfort in her, for he readily started his intimate caresses on her. In mere moments, Linka felt her excitement returning. She even began to rhythmically move her hips against him. The pressure of his fingers on her most sensitive part _and_ his member thrusting inside her eventually took her higher and higher, the symphony concluding into a crescendo of orgasms.

Their breathing was animalistic as they came down, their bodies glinting with sheer perspiration.

"You're fantastic," Wheeler exhaled in her ear, before leaning his forehead against hers. His voice was hushed but everything else in his body was screaming. _Rollercoaster-triple-death-loop-screaming_. He felt alive, bathed in pure adrenaline and intense love for his blonde angel. Was there a more perfect woman on the face of this earth or walking heaven's gardens? The feel of her, her heat, her pull, were things now clearly tattooed in his memory.

Linka looked up at him and kissed him with a lazy smile. Her heart was filled to the brim with happiness. She had never felt such belonging, such a deep connection, to anything or anyone in her life, as if she were destined to wind up in Wheeler's arms. Despite all her resistance, her years of doubt, his pull had been triumphant in the end.

"I cannot believe all the time we lost," Linka said sadly, running a hand up his arm in a slow caress. She could not help but feel that her stubbornness and pride had robbed years of joy from their lives. It was like a light had suddenly gone on in the deepest darkness and things were no longer a mere guess.

Wheeler smiled and effortlessly nestled her inside his arms, so that she was the one lying on top.

"It just means we have some serious catching up to do," he cheekily replied, causing her to giggle. Her head was on his chest and the steady beating of his heart calmed her, her eyes fluttering to a close.

"Are you ok, babe? Did I hurt you too badly?"

Wheeler's voice was anxious and his slow caresses on her back were a sort of redeeming offer.

"Mmm," was her soft, sleepy reply. His love was tangible, acting as an anesthetic, and she could detect no pain in her current state of mind. However, the more logical part of her anticipated at least some stinging in the morning.

"I will be fine, Yankee. I know you tried your best to be gentle with me."

He nodded and sighed in her hair. "I'm suddenly glad I've had years of experience practicing restraint with you."

Linka laughed and opened her eyes, hear head moving to the side in order to look up at him. One hand caressed his cheek.

"Did I keep you waiting too long?"

Her tone was lighthearted but deep inside she had always wanted a response to this question, a sort of reassurance from him.

Wheeler kissed her fingertips gently before leisurely locking eyes with her.

"I would have waited a hundred more years for you, princess."

Linka smiled timidly at his words, her soul stirring. He leaned down to kiss her and she felt protected and loved.

"Although, this is _way_ more fun," Wheeler added devilishly in her ear and she laughed again. She could hardly wait to see what the future had in store for them.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Their first time led to an endless string of desperate, tender and deep love-making sessions that consumed them night after night. It wasn't the novelty that caused their greed; on the contrary, the more they were together, the greater the desire for one another. Their bodily encounters were spectacular, an event that combined the physical with the spiritual. Linka was most complete when Wheeler made love to her, most satisfied when he held her in his arms afterwards. She felt most powerful when Wheeler gave in to her, when only one of her touches could appoint her queen of his universe, for Wheeler had very few defences when it came to her. Even more so in the bedroom. She secretly delighted in this truth, and it excited her, fanned her flame further. It was a frenzy that overtook her, left her no room for thoughts. When it was over and her logic once more prevailed, she felt guilty that it was always Wheeler who took precautions. He remained lucid enough to perform that little but vital act, even when Linka made it difficult for him. Her eagerness had, in fact, prevented him from using a condom more than a couple of times. Linka could not believe how careless she was behaving! Things that used to matter before were now irrelevant, all her energy was focussed on being in love. For example, she had moved in to Wheeler's room (she had quickly tired of sneaking back to her room every morning), adding little touches here and there to make it more welcoming. She sang to herself as she tidied up, folding laundry and placing freshly picked flowers in tall vases. Beside the bed she placed a framed photograph of them, smiling and carefree with their arms around each other.

For the first time in her life, Linka had what all girls craved, what love songs were made of, and she planned to savor every moment of it. In her mind, nothing was going to break this joyful spell. They had not had an argument for what seemed like centuries. A smile came to her lips when she thought that they were putting their energy to better uses. It was as if all the pieces of the puzzle that was her life were coming together to form an image of something comfortable and lovely. She looked in the small mirror above the desk and smiled to herself.

Linka later recalled this precise instant as her last carefree snapshot in the whirlwind of events that were to follow.

* * *

The banging on the door caused Linka to shift in her sleep, her brow creasing in a frown. Her body had found Wheeler's at some point during the night and she was molded to him, his arm holding her in place next to him. She sighed a little against his neck before their rest was disturbed once more.

"Wheeler! Wheeler, get up!"

It was Ma-Ti outside their door, the faint light of the sun barely touching the Earth.

"What?" groaned Wheeler, turning his head on the pillow and instinctively drawing closer to Linka.

The banging outside resumed before either of them had a chance to enjoy their new-found closeness.

"All right, I'm up! Ma-Ti, what the hell?"

Linka smiled sleepily, watching Wheeler's irritated expression, his hair disheveled and unruly as he lifted himself off the bed a little. She knew he did not like to be up early (certainly not before dawn!), unless she was somehow involved and, well, that he could forgive.

Ma-Ti's voice was impatient as it came through the door. "You promised up breakfast before we take off for Maui, remember? Come on, I want to get there early!"

"Fuck," Wheeler grumbled, collapsing back against the pillows and covering his eyes with his forearm.

Linka laughed softly and kissed his cheek, communicating him warmth.

"Wheeler!" Ma-Ti was close to doing some real damage on the door and Wheeler took it as a cue to reach for his clothes, which were thoughtlessly thrown on the floor.

"Give me a minute!" he growled back, muttering a storm up in a low voice only he could hear.

Linka knew this was an exciting day for Ma-Ti. He was delivering a speech on alternative medicine at an important conference in Hawaii, and he had been nervous for days, preparing and rehearsing for them all in the Commons Room. The group was proud of him, they could all feel Ma-Ti's rise from boy to manhood. It had happened so quickly before their eyes it now came as a shock to them. He had been a child when the Planeteers had formed; now he towered over them and was shaving!

Linka's thoughts trailed off when she realized that Wheeler had gotten out of bed and was now leaning over her fully dressed.

"You gettin' up, babe? This is actually a first, me up and about before you!"

Linka smiled and welcomed his soft kiss. She felt warm and heavy in her cocoon of blankets that smelled faintly of Wheeler's body wash. Her eyelids closed and she yawned.

"Five more minutes..."

"Hey, that's my line!" Wheeler laughed, reaching to tickle her under her chin. She, in turn, swatted his hand away playfully.

"You shouldn't stay up so late at night."

Linka opened her eyes and met his amused expression.

"Maybe _someone_ should not keep me up so late."

Wheeler kissed her neck and she circled her arms around his shoulders.

"I have no problems giving you a replay in the morning, if that suits you better." His tone was husky and his lips hot against her skin.

"Nyet!" she laughed, pretending to push him away a little. "Ma-Ti would walk in..."

"...and catch the live version!" Wheeler laughed along with her.

"All right, you get a few more minutes, darling, but only because you look so damn perfect in my bed first thing in the morning."

Wheeler pulled the covers over her and kissed the tip of her nose. Linka felt herself drifting back to sleep as she listened to his footsteps around the room. Once he exited, Linka wondered how it was possible to feel so exhausted at sunrise.

* * *

It was later on, and Linka was walking along the corridor to the kitchen. Her limbs felt heavier that morning for some unknown reason, but she chose not to focus on it. The sight of the others around the breakfast table filled her vision and she wondered exactly how much she had overslept.

Ma-Ti was seated with Kwame and Gi, excitingly flailing his arms about as he spoke. Wheeler seemed at ease managing the different pans on the burners, and the air smelled of bread toasting and eggs sizzling.

"Linka!" smiled Ma-Ti, waving at her as if he had not seen much of her lately.

Linka opened her mouth to voice a 'good morning', but her stomach gave a strange churn at the smell of food and instantly, a wave of nausea hit her. It was in painful slow motion that she felt the contents of her stomach crawl upwards and her eyes widened in panic.

Faster than her mind could keep up, she bolted for the bathroom closest to the kitchen. She was instantly on her knees, holding back her hair as she vomited again and again in the shiny porcelain toilet. Her breathing was coming out in rasps and she groaned, her mind feeling as empty as her stomach. One hand reached to flush the toilet and she crawled to a sitting position against the aqua-colored tiles.

The door burst open and in rushed a frantic Wheeler. In the blink of an eye, he was beside her on the floor.

"Linka, what happened?" he asked, his arms gently pulling her towards him, alarmed at the pallor of her face.

Linka took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. The beating of her heart was newly under control and she shook her head faintly.

"I do not know, exactly. I just felt ill all of a sudden and I threw up."

"Are you ok?" Wheeler's eyes were wide with concern as he examined her, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb. "Can I get you anything?"

Linka newly shook her head. She made to stand and Wheeler helped her up. When a groan escaped her lips at the dizziness this caused, Wheeler immediately scooped her up in his arms.

"You're going back to bed."

In defeat, her head lolled against his solid chest before she tried to argue. "But Ma-Ti... I do not want to ruin his big day."

"Linka, nothing is more important than your health," he reasoned, exiting the bathroom with her in his arms.

"There's no way you're getting on the Geo Cruiser today, babe."

The thought of flying sent a new wave of nausea through her, and Linka decided it was wise not to contradict Wheeler this once.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Linka could not fall back asleep. Wheeler had placed her in bed in order to rest and she did not want to argue because he was showing concern. She sat with a few books and magazines but could not focus. What had happened was a mystery to her. She could not think of anything unusual she had eaten the day before and she had not vomited since childhood. On top of it, she felt just fine at the moment, something that led her to exclude from the equation any type of flu or stomach bug.

By the time Wheeler came in to check up on her, she felt restless. He had helped the others prepare for take-off and had tidied up the kitchen, as well. He seemed surprised to see she was awake when he walked in.

"How are you feelin', babe?" he sat down next to her and gently felt for a temperature on her forehead. Her skin was cool.

"Fine, and I do not think I can stay in bed any longer," she pouted a little, taking his hand.

"Yup, you're back to normal," he teased her with a smile. "How's your stomach doing? Do you think you can handle at least some chicken noodle soup for lunch?"

The thought of food was no longer making her ill, on the contrary, her stomach was growling with hunger.

"How about some real pasta? Oh, and maybe a burger, too!"

"Ok, missy, you've been hangin' around me too long."

Linka laughed and welcomed his embrace. She closed her eyes and took in his scent, the one that always communicated her safety.

"Hmm, thank you for taking care of me. I am just sorry for Ma-Ti, I know he was looking forward to having us there with him."

"Don't worry about it, babe. He'll do great. And we get the place to ourselves for once, it'll be fun."

Linka eventually shooed him away to freshen up. She showered, dried her hair with care and dressed before tidying up their room.

By the time she reached Wheeler in the kitchen, he had set the table and was draining the spaghetti while whistling a tune to himself. She walked up to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. The pasta sauce smelled amazing and she told him so. Linka wondered how he had gotten so comfortable in the kitchen and he laughed, stating that he wanted to keep it a secret from the others. Otherwise, they'd make him cook all the time!

He then went on to explain that back home, he had quickly learned to fend for himself in order to survive. His dad would be passed out and dead to the world due to the drinking binges he went on every night, and his mom would be out trying to make some money here and there to make ends meet. Wheeler had to cook all his meals when he was at home, something that he had initially tried to avoid. When he'd find decent enough ingredients in the fridge (and this was not always the case), he'd think up some way to use them for dinner. There were times when his dad would wake from his drinking-induced comas and eat with him. His old man would never comment on the meal, but the fact that he did not throw the plate into the wall to smash it into a million pieces was taken as a good sign by Wheeler, a compliment even. He felt like he was part of a _normal_ family on those rare occasions, and he decided he liked to help out. Unfortunately, those moments were short-lived, but Wheeler had always had an internal strength to him, and with time he had learned to accept the dysfunctional nature of his family. At the very least, it had taught him what _not_ to do in life, and that in itself was a precious, albeit painful, lesson.

At the end of their meal, Linka sat full and satisfied. She had been hungrier than usual, but she attributed it to the fact that she had not eaten breakfast.

Wheeler refused her help in cleaning up the kitchen, but she would have none of it, and before they knew it, they had cleared the table and washed all the dishes between one easy conversation and another.

"You know, Yankee, you make a good housewife," Linka teased him with a smirk, drying her hands on a tea towel. "We just have to get you one of those cute little aprons..."

Wheeler was grabbing at her before she even had the chance to finish, and now her feet were dangling off the floor as he lifted her in the air. She was squealing, giggling and protesting all at once while he demanded, "you take that back!" between laughs.

He then sat her down on the kitchen table and she caught her breath, her eyes never leaving his.

"I love you."

Linka still could not believe how _easily_ those words flowed out of her, as if there was an interminable waterfall inside her that generated that sentiment, and that was the reason it oozed out of her pores.

Wheeler was always bewitched at the way Linka disclosed her love for him. Her eyes emanated softness, as if she was reaching out to touch his heart. It caused him to newly fall in love with her and that was an incredible revelation. In that position, they were eye level, and he reached out to stroke the exposed skin above her hips, just under the hem of her shirt.

"I love you more."

"Nyet..." she readily protested, but he silenced her with a kiss. It was soft and deep and he felt her surrendering against him. As always, the taste of her inebriated his senses, like strong wine, and he pulled her body closer to his own.

"God, babe, is it normal that I want you _all_ the time?" His tone was desperate against her neck, kissing her soft skin there and losing himself in her familiar scent.

Her long legs wrapped themselves around him as if she wanted to physically confirm his statement. She smiled when she learned that it was true, and at this, Wheeler lost all patience and quickly freed her from her shirt and bra, kissing the newly exposed skin.

Linka cradled his head in her hands, her heartbeat starting the familiar tribal dance that lasted even after her pleasure exploded. Wheeler's kisses were smoldering over her collarbone, his hands massaging the generous breasts until she was moaning softly into his hair. Her hands trembled a little as she sought out the zipper on her shorts, wanting to be rid of them in a hurry in order to feel his hands on her skin there also. Wheeler noted her actions and helped her, kissing her mouth at length before opening his eyes. His glance fell on her sensual curves, slowly, before it rested on her face. It was flushed with excitement, her eyes glazed over with passion.

"Do you know how many times I've fantasized about taking you on this very table?" His confession was husky, uncensored.

Linka felt her pulse quicken, it had become and echo, and raw fire traveled to her belly. A primal hunger overtook her and she felt a void that needed to be filled. The need was almost painful and her nails were unconsciously digging into the small of his back in her drive to bring him closer.

"How?" she whispered against his parted lips. She no longer recognized herself. The girl she had been as a young Planeteer would never in a thousand years have the courage to be the woman sitting half naked on a kitchen table, desperate with desire for Wheeler. Why should his private fantasies arouse her so and why did she want to hear all kinds of details from him?

"Hard," was the sexy revelation that caused Linka to tremble in his arms. The images going through her mind were igniting her and she perceived the usual wetness between her legs. With rough motions, she undid his jeans and pulled down his boxers, then off came her panties with similar force. Kissing him, she wrapped herself around his frame, thus driving him with force inside her.

"Linka... wait..."

"Nyet," she protested feverishly, already moving against him.

"Damn," Wheeler gasped shakily. His sense of self disappeared when Linka took over this way, his brain turned to useless pudding.

"Wait... lean back like this." He guided her away from him a little so that her back was resting on the table. Wheeler pulled up her legs so that her knees were bent as they rested against his chest. He thrust once into her, deeply, and they both moaned out in pleasure.

Linka's hips began to move in order to feel him further inside her, needing to feel those vibrations that resembled an earthquake in the pit of her belly. As soon as Wheeler set a rhythmic pace, she felt lost, understanding little of the words coming out of her mouth. While she wanted her desire to explode right away, Wheeler always tried to take her there gradually. He liked to build her up; she could swear he enjoyed her frustration! Like now, his strokes were perfectly controlled, resembling building blocks to a climax.

" _Jacob_!" she called out to him, using his given name for emphasis. It was a mixture of a warning, a plea, a compliment all rolled into one desperate word. She thought her lungs would explode, but no! Not before he had given her what she so passionately wanted...

"Oh, please... please... please... please..." Linka's cries were perfectly timed with his thrusts, their bodies a perfect fusion.

Wheeler felt her walls tightening around him as she came, seconds before he lost control. Waves of pleasure rolled over him, stronger than anything he had ever experienced in his life. Sex had been something recreational to him in the past, it had never been tied to the kinds of feelings he had for Linka. It was amazing how much more fulfilling it was, how complete.

His mind was hazy as he found more air for his burning lungs. There seemed to be a serious lack of oxygen anytime he was with Linka. They were simply meant to meet and make love! What they had was perfect passion and chemistry. Their bodies sought out one another in a tirelessness fashion, to unite and achieve amazing levels of pleasure.

Shakily lifting herself off the table, Linka kissed her American boyfriend. She laughed a little, brushing a strand of hair away from her overheated face.

"You realize I can never eat here again with the others without thinking about... this?"

"Then mission accomplished," Wheeler replied with a grin that was the definition of smug.

"Mmm, you are lucky I love you, Yankee," Linka smiled in turn, trying to chastise him and failing. She kissed him again while her arms held him in place.

"I tell myself the exact same thing everyday, babe."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The morning light was still timid when Linka opened her eyes. It was early and she was not sure exactly what had stirred her from her sleep. Wheeler was breathing regularly beside her, sleeping soundly. His mouth was slightly ajar; he reminded her of a little boy.

She was not certain, could not quite decipher the feeling that overcame her, but something was wrong. Not even _wrong_ , just... amiss.

Linka sat up quietly, blinking her eyes to adjust to the dim light. She breathed deeply and her eyes fixed on a random spot in the room. It was like something inside her was warning her that all was not as it had been before. She was still for a few more minutes before worrisome thoughts overtook her mind. Linka wasn't sure she wanted to focus on them. She did not feel like processing things and she let herself wait with her mind emptied.

It was not long before her stomach started churning, slowly at first, but then she felt the nausea creep up and she pushed the covers off the bed. Tiptoeing to the built-in bathroom, she closed the door behind her and rushed in to vomit as quietly as she possibly could.

 _I am dying_ , was the first desperate thought that came to her, as she finished what seemed her new-found morning routine. Weakly, she turned on the tap to splash some cold water on her face, for her skin felt on fire. With shaky hands, she reached for her toothbrush next. She felt better once her mouth was washed out and she leaned her hands against the sink to steady herself.

Linka met her eyes in the mirror and examined her reflection at length. _Now think_ , she told herself, and her inner dialogue sounded firm to her own ears. _What is happening?_ All her pondering was giving her a headache, but she knew that deep down it was an excuse. She did not _want_ to think... Linka had a presentiment that this was something _huge_. Colossal, even. Her eyes widened. It was exactly like pulling the door to your apartment shut and, at the exact same time, realizing you have left the keys inside. Not just your keys, your _only_ copy.

She covered her mouth with one hand before she could pronounce anything out loud and wake Wheeler in the process. On an impulse, she crept out of the bathroom stealthily, throwing a glance in Wheeler's direction. He had not moved and she continued her silent escape out of the bedroom, only to break into a frantic run towards Gi's room.

Linka was out of breath once she reached her destination. She pushed the door open and found Gi fast asleep, sprawled out on her stomach and snoring lightly. She felt a little guilty for barging in as she took her place beside Gi's sleeping figure. Her heart was pounding and she lightly shook Gi's bare arm.

"Gi! Gi, please wake up!"

Gi sighed, then her face contracted and she groaned.

"Pablo?" she murmured, her eyes still closed as she moved her head about on the pillow.

"Nyet, it is me," replied Linka irritated. "And who is _Pablo_?"

She noted that this could have been an amusing moment if only she weren't so agitated.

"Linka!" Gi was now blushing as she sat up in bed, moving her bangs from her dark eyes. "Never mind that. What's wrong? What time is it?"

"Gi, I am _freaking out_!" Linka let out all in one breath. Only one of Wheeler's American slangs could capture best the turmoil she was suddenly feeling inside. "This is the second morning I have been sick and something else just occurred to me. I cannot believe I did not even notice until now!"

Gi was now wide awake. Linka's panic was palpable; her eyes were alert in her pale face, her hands slightly trembling.

"What is it, Linka?" she blurted out, suddenly feeling on the edge, too. It was apparently contagious.

"My period is five days late."

Linka let her comment hang in the air, like clothes on a line, and both girls examined each other. They simultaneously apprehended the delicate nature of the matter.

" **What?** Are you sure?"

Linka swallowed and nodded in defeat. Her heart was beating so rapidly she was sure not only Gi could hear it, but the rest of the Island, as well.

"You and Wheeler..." Gi's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hand to keep from adding more.

After a pause, "You didn't use any protection?"

"Bozhe moi!" groaned Linka with a slight blush. "Gi, of course we did! Just maybe... not _all_ the time."

She secretly hoped Gi would not ask any more details because even though the Asian girl was her best friend, Linka still felt shy about her sex life. Plus, a part of her jealously guarded those intimate little details close to her heart; they seemed too precious to put into words.

"Ok, ok, here's what we're going to do," Gi remarked, jumping out of bed. She started pacing up and down as if she were either considering her next words or preparing for a battle. "We go to the mall, find a pharmacy, and get one of those pregnancy tests. That way we'll know for sure. This does not necessarily mean you're pregnant, Linka. Periods can be late once in a while, right?"

Linka did not provide any sort of answer. Her stomach was doing somersaults and her head seemed to spin as a result of it. What if there _was_ a child growing inside her? It seemed like she could not wrap her mind around it. Being in her early twenties, it was not something she had considered much. Of course, it was something that she wanted to _eventually_ share with Wheeler, later on in life. How could they possibly welcome a child in the chaos that was their life presently, with dangerous missions in polluted environments? Why, Gaia! What would she say about it? How would it influence her idea of the team? The Spirit of the Earth had trusted five young people to carry out a specific mission, and if Linka was indeed pregnant, the group was as good as disintegrated.

Linka's thoughts moved on to her grandmother. What would the reaction of the dear old woman be? She had always been proud, wanting her family to be respected despite their humble roots. How would she view a child outside of marriage, when she was a devout orthodox Catholic? Would the wicked tongues of nosy neighbors in her small hometown hurt her grandmother? It would quickly turn into a scandal!

Her mind refused to continue scrolling down the list of people that would be devastated by this news. Linka covered her face with her open palms, suddenly feeling drained.

"Don't fret, Linka," Gi soothed, readily taking place beside her on the bed. "It'll be all right. We'll get it all sorted out, you'll see. Let's get the facts first, ok?"

Linka bit her lip and nodded a little. She squeezed Gi's hand, feeling waves of comfort emanating from her friend.

They agreed to get dressed and have breakfast before the boys could get up. Then, they would head to the city alone.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Wheeler opened his eyes. Automatically, he reached beside him, but Linka was not in bed. Images of their love-making from the night before flooded his memory, and for a second, all was perfect with the world. Linka's passion was a revelation to him, her need for him warmed him like sunlight. He never would have thought Linka would give herself to him with such completeness, total trust. There were times he could not believe his good fortune. Maybe it was typical to feel this way in the beginning phase, when all was painted with excitement. Nonetheless, he knew that what they shared was rare. He adored Linka; he had never been good at hiding it, and now was no exception. His life acquired deeper meaning whenever he was in her presence, he felt more accomplished just by having her beside him. Linka was the one person who _really_ listened to him and was never afraid to share her perspective with him, in turn. Her love was genuine, with no ulterior motives behind it. Sure, she could be aloof in public, didn't like to be affectionate in front of others, but she made it all up to him once they were alone. Wheeler felt a smile forming at the corners of his mouth and turned his head in time to see the object of his desire pulling a drawer open.

"Babe?"

Linka turned with a slight jump, as if he were calling her back to Earth. She was dressed in jeans and a pale pink blouse, her hair pulled back partly by a small clip. Wheeler felt his heart leap a little, still not used to his reaction after all these years. She was so damn beautiful.

"Did I wake you?" Linka spoke quietly, biting her bottom lip a little before making her way over to the bed and sitting down beside him.

"Are you goin' somewhere?"

Wheeler took her hand and brought it to his cheek. He instantly noticed she was less playful this morning. There was a little crease between her eyebrows that was present whenever she was worried about something.

"Da, as a matter of fact..." Linka nodded a little, using her free hand to smooth over the ruffled sheets beside him. "Gi and I are going to the mall. We want to do some shopping."

"Girls' day out, huh?" He kissed the back of her hand softly then pulled her in with a slight movement.

"I have not spent much time with Gi lately," Linka felt the need to add, breaking eye contact with him.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should be leaving you alone with Gi. She's a little boy-crazy."

Wheeler finally won a smile from her and he took it as an encouraging opening for a kiss. She tasted of strawberry jam.

"I will not be gone long," Linka spoke up minutes later, her voice hushed.

"Will you miss me a little?"

"Da," she nodded, leaning her head down on his chest. She was still for a moment before he heard her take in a deep breath.

"Jacob?"

It was a whisper, barely audible above the hundred different emotions laced in her voice.

"Yeah, babe?"

Wheeler heard her hesitating, her mouth opening before it closed again. She lay silent in his arms and he wasn't sure he should be disturbing her thoughts. He had learned over the years to give her the space she needed, so that she could analyse things to her liking. Linka was as much rational as he was impulsive, and with time and luck they had created the right balance between them.

"Nothing."

The word came out as a sigh, and Wheeler could not help but notice a slight hint of defeat in her voice.

* * *

The trip was excruciating; Linka had never felt more on edge in her life. It was worse than flying out to battle terrible Eco Villains. Her mind was racing at the speed of light and all the scenarios she concocted seemed to lack a definite happy ending. She was grateful for Gi's silence. Her friend seemed to sense that she was not up for any mindless conversation. Her brain was bursting at the seams, her hands felt clammy and her breathing irregular.

Linka felt as bodiless as a ghost as they went through the motions of landing, entering the monstrous shopping center, and locating what they were looking for. The girls headed for the mega drug store, filled with cosmetics and personal hygiene products beyond the imagination's wildest dreams.

The slight tremble of her hands led Linka to urge Gi to pick out a pregnancy test for her, since there were surprisingly many different brands. She thought of the different women who had selected the same product before her. How many had been ecstatic? How many terrified?

Linka randomly selected some shampoo and hand creams to pile up beside the test, as if wanting to hide it from the cashiers. She wasn't sure where all her nervousness was stemming from; she had never been one for caring much about other people's opinions of her. Nonetheless, she could not help but feel intense relief when everything was placed inside a neat little bag and handed to her with a smile.

Next to the drug store was a cinema complex that was virtually deserted at that time of day. Gi suggested they use their restroom facilities and Linka complied. Once they were inside, Linka became even more nervous. She kept picturing she would drop the damn test in the toilet and they'd have to go through the motions all over again.

"Ok, the test is pretty straightforward," Gi was saying over the closed stall. Linka could tell she was reading the instructions on the little leaflet inside the package. The sound of paper crinkling resounded in the stillness of the bathroom.

"One blue line means you're not pregnant. Two lines mean you've got one serious bun in the oven."

"Bozhe moi!" Linka muttered, feeling the oxygen slowly leaving her lungs. "Gi, can you just shut up, please? You are making me so nervous I am surely going to do this wrong!"

"How many ways can there be to pee on a stick?"

"Shut up, Gi!"

Once the ordeal was terminated, Linka shoved the test in her purse and washed her hands before following Gi outside. They mindlessly snuck into a movie that was coming to an end. What followed were the longest fifteen minutes in all of Linka's life. She could not follow any of the lines the actors were delivering; they were speaking Martian for all she knew.

Finally, the credits rolled and Gi pulled her to her feet before the lights could come on. They newly entered the restroom and Linka thought she might be sick again, this time from the tension.

"The moment of truth," Gi said softly as Linka reached inside her purse. Both girls studied the white plastic stick in silence. There were two blue lines clearly marked in the results window.

Linka's body went perfectly still and her face paled several different shades.

"Oh my God!" Gi covered her mouth with one hand, steadying herself with the other against Linka. She then seemed to come to her senses by shaking her head a little. Her arms went around Linka in an embrace and she squeezed the Russian girl tight.

"I guess this means I'm going to be an auntie."

Linka continued to be silent, seeming shell-shocked. Everything seemed to lose its momentum in that precise instant. The _earth_ stopped rotating, the _wind_ ceased to blow, _water_ ran dry, _fire_ no longer burned, and the beating of her own _heart_ seemed to come to a halt.

Was this the end of her new-found, short-lived happiness?


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Linka, you've said very little since we left."

Linka heard Gi's voice. It was coming from far away, like inside a tunnel, even though her friend was sitting right next to her, busy piloting the Geo Cruiser. She turned to her, blinking and coming back to the present dimension.

"I am just... oh, Gi, what do I do? How do I tell Wheeler?"

"How about, _'honey, I'm pregnant!'_ ?"

"Gi!" Linka groaned, rolling her eyes skyward. It was amazing that Gi could find such amusement in such a jumbled up situation.

"Ok, sorry! This is serious business, I know. How come you're so worried about telling him, Linka? I thought you guys were head over heels in love! It certainly looks that way to everyone."

"Da, but it is not that simple," Linka sighed, twisting her Planeteer ring around her finger. The pale blue orb glistened in the light. "Having a baby... that is a very big step. It is going to complicate everything and I am not sure Wheeler is ready for something so serious."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Can you see Wheeler taking care of a baby?" Linka blurted out her fears, the dam she had built giving way a little under the pressure of the conversation.

"You know how much I love him, Gi, but I feel like he himself is still growing up. We are both so young... I do not want him to feel trapped into settling down with me just because it would be 'the right thing to do' ".

Gi nodded a little. "Yes, he's like that, Linka. He doesn't like to admit it, but he can be a bit of a moralist at times. But I really don't think he'll be unhappy settling down next to you. I can't remember a time when Wheeler _wasn't_ completely in love with you."

Linka sighed. Her face saddened and she tore her eyes away from Gi's warm smile. Her arms circled her waist instinctively, wondering for the first time how big her baby was, at what rate that tiny little cell was growing inside her. She felt a strong wave of protectiveness flooding her senses, like a warrior must feel while preparing for battle.

"I do not want to lose him," Linka remarked softly, looking down at her hands uselessly folded in her lap. "It has taken me years to admit that i love him, to let him get close to me. We are finally at such a wonderful point in our relationship, and I am afraid that we will lose it all if one of us is not happy with this... turn of events."

"It's normal to feel that way, Linka. I would be a little scared, too. But Wheeler loves you, he's going to take care of you, and everything is going to work out, trust me. You just need to talk to him, to plan out how things are going to look from now on."

"How easy you make it sound, Gi!"

"You'll feel a lot better once you let it all out," was Gi's encouraging reply. "How about tomorrow? Both of you can fly me out to San Diego and then you can tell him without any fear of being disturbed."

"Bozhe moi, that is tomorrow? I had totally forgotten! But Gi... you cannot leave me!"

Gi laughed at the apparent panic in Linka's voice.

"Relax, Linka! I'm only gone for a day! Think of it this way: by the time we see each other again, Wheeler will know and everything will no longer seem so complicated!"

* * *

Linka watched him silently from the doorway. It was late and the Commons Room was alive with the bluish glow from the television. Wheeler was sitting comfortably, his tall frame sprawled out on the leather sofa, an arm resting behind his head. The channels flipped at the speed of light, a habit of his that used to drive her crazy at the beginning, but had eventually learned to tolerate with time. His face was relaxed but he seemed lost in thought and she marvelled at her ability to read him. Again, she felt a wave of adoration observing him. He was handsome, from the firm line of his nose, the broadness of his shoulders, the unruly red hair cut short, his well-defined jaw line and the seemingly amused way he pursed his lips. Not only that, he was brave enough to fight, smart enough to know when _not_ to, irrational at times, yes, but always acting from the heart. Small goose bumps traveled her arms when she thought of his tender side when he made love to her, the times he lost control with her, his soft goodnight kisses before she closed her eyes to the world.

Linka placed one hand on her flat stomach and blinked back tears. She had experienced happiness that was unimaginable to some, and a large part of her felt ice-cold fear at the very thought of losing it all. She was surprised at discovering this selfish part of her personality. From now on, however, there was no room for feeding her fancies. There was another human being reliant on her, a tiny being that needed her constant attention and affection.

She breathed evenly and stepped out of the shadows. _I can keep this a secret no longer_ , was her driving thought as she neared Wheeler. It was fair to say she needed help in carrying the massive load on her shoulders. The uncertainty of the near future was playing havoc with her senses, and only Wheeler could assist in the planning.

"Hey, beautiful."

Linka watched as a genuine smile formed on his lips and she sat down next to him. In a moment, he had pulled her in for a crushing hug.

"Hey," she echoed, her body readily molding to his. From the beginning, she had always liked how well they fit together, how easy it was to be in his arms.

"Have I told you yet today how much I love you?" His fingers were combing through the loose strands of her hair while his lips brushed against her forehead.

"Hmm, even if you did, I would not tire of hearing it a second time."

Her comment pleased him, for she felt the curve of his smile against her skin, before reminding herself that she had come in with a specific intent.

"Jacob..."

"Linka..."

She pulled a little away from him to examine his eyes. They were sky-blue and shining.

"You first," Linka smiled a little, squeezing his hand.

 _Coward!_ a little annoying voice called out from the depths of her mind.

Then, Wheeler kissed her mouth and his determination silenced all within her.

"Babe, it's incredible how happy you make me," he whispered with genuine adoration in his voice. "When I wake up with you next to me, I can't believe how good of a life I have. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm dreaming! For the first time, I'm doing something I love, something I'm good at, and the best part is that it's making a difference in the world. Gaia gave us such a gift, didn't she? Not only that, she brought me to you and just thinking about what we have... it blows my mind. There are times I'm scared I'll do something to mess it all up, because surely it's too perfect and I don't deserve it all. But you gotta promise me, babe, that nothing's gonna change between us. I love things exactly as they are right now, I wouldn't change a single thing."

The look of pure joy on his face was for the first time like an axe to Linka's heart. She had just received proof of her deepest fears since she had learned of being pregnant. Wheeler did not want for anything to change between them. His expectations were typical of a carefree and fun-loving couple, for them to have no solid rules, no set times, no set plans. He wanted the life of a regular twenty-something year old with the girl he had always dreamed of loving and nothing more.

Linka's stomach flipped like it was leaping into the void and she reminded herself to blink, then smile.

"Great... that is along the lines of what I was going to say..." she trailed off pensively and Wheeler kissed her. It was the first lie she had told him since they had started their relationship, and it left a bitter taste in her mouth, but her heart had blocked the little speech she had prepared from coming out. She felt like a villain ruining Wheeler's happiness; he had surely worked hard enough to earn it, with her stubborn character to bypass and all. What if he got angry with her news, or if he panicked to the extreme? These possibilities, however, paled to how tragic it would be if Wheeler decided to leave her. What if he didn't want the weight of a baby on his shoulders so early on in life? Or worse yet, what if he accepted it out of a sense of mere moral duty? Her pride would not stand for that! Plus, she hated to think she could be a source of resentment for him in the future.

A mind that races invites anxiety and Linka was feeling its effects. She suddenly envisioned her and her tiny baby alone in the world, like a dark vortex could open up underneath her feet, with nothing to grasp except blackness.

Linka let her heavy head rest on Wheeler's shoulder and he cuddled her in his arms. She was glad they could watch television in silence because she had run out of things to say.

An acute sadness was piercing her heart when she later pretended to fall asleep against him. Wheeler turned off the television and readily carried her to bed. When he came to lie down next to her, Linka felt as slimy as a monster. Her behavior was upsetting her, but she had no choice; she did not know what else to do. Her fears were bringing on a lethal paralysis.

They did not make love that night.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Good luck," Gi whispered to Linka with a quick hug. The Asian girl winked at her, keeping their secret, as she distanced herself from the young lovers.

Linka tried to drown the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt irritated because she had hardly slept the night before. On top of it, the flight to San Diego had not been so smooth due to windy conditions. It was as if her own element was sensing her state of mind and showcasing it to the world. _Traitor_ , thought Linka sourly, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She watched silently as Wheeler went through the procedure of securing the Geo Cruiser.

When he returned by her side, they decided to head to the downtown area. They would check in to their hotel later, where they would spend the night before picking up Gi the following afternoon.

A warm breeze was blowing and the sun was shining high in the bright cerulean sky. Linka was holding on to Wheeler's hand and, physically, she was standing close to him, but her mind was miles away from the busy streets of San Diego. She felt ghost-like and completely out of place in what should be a fun couple's outing.

It was almost two o'clock in the afternoon when they reached a welcoming café that smelled of freshly-baked bread. Wheeler suggested they stop for a late lunch and Linka agreed. Her feet were starting to ache from walking about.

The atmosphere inside was cool; the walls were mint green with strings of blue leaves painted on. Wheeler and Linka chose a small booth by the window, noting that most of the lunch crowd had already left. Beside them, an elderly Asian couple was drinking tea. The only other patrons were two school-aged children busy eating French fries and their father, who was sipping on a tall glass of red wine.

Linka excused herself to go to the restroom and Wheeler nodded absent-mindedly, already busy scrutinizing the menu.

Once inside, Linka took her time. She washed her hands carefully and watched her reflection intently in the oval-shaped mirror above the sink. There were dark circles under her eyes and her face seemed pale to her. Her hair was disheveled and she swiftly pulled it back in a loose ponytail she positioned over one shoulder. She pinched her cheeks a little to bring some color to her face and took a deep breath. Maybe she should be following Gi's suggestion of telling Wheeler instead of wasting time. That way, the agonizing mind torture would stop once and for all. It would be out in the open and Wheeler could freely decide if he wanted any part in it. Her heart began to thud in her chest and she bit her lip.

 _It was going to be ok_ , she reassured herself, closing her eyes against the rush of emotions overtaking her. They were going to have a lovely lunch together, and then she was going to order dessert and between one bite of delicious chocolate cake and another, she would tell Wheeler she was expecting his child. People were always in a good mood at dessert time, right?

Linka took in a series of calming breaths and lightly patted her belly. _Wish me luck_ , she communicated silently to her baby, hoping with all her heart that things would work out fine in the end for them both.

The encouraging thoughts Linka had formed in the restroom evaporated like ice in the sun once she returned to the dining hall. A cheerful, young waitress was standing at their table, lost in conversation with Wheeler, who was in turn smiling up at her. Linka's palms clenched involuntarily as she quickly assessed the girl, who was sporting a trendy black bob and a white blouse partly unbuttoned to show off her busty figure.

The waitress was now laughing at something Wheeler was saying and Linka stepped forward, seeing red. An ugly feeling was forming inside her, gripping her mind mercilessly. She brushed past the girl and sat down opposite Wheeler, a cool smile plastered on her face.

"Can you give us five more minutes? We are not yet ready to order. _Thank you_."

Linka's words were delivered with a politeness that was as soft as steel. The waitress lowered her eyes, seeming unsure whether to reply, then wisely turned to leave after a moment's pause.

Wheeler opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it again once he locked eyes with Linka. She, in turn, calmly picked up the menu, but the letters were jumbled before her eyes. There was a dangerous twist of emotions brewing up inside her, the beginning of a deadly tornado.

"It is too bad _she_ is not on the menu," she commented smartly, the words tumbling out before she could stop them. She looked over at Wheeler and saw all good humor fading from his face.

"Linka, what are you talkin' about?" His tone was level but she could sense the irritation behind it.

Linka crossed her arms over her chest. She was in no mood to hold back. The stress of recent events was piled high on her shoulders and she was feeling its burden.

"I am starting to wonder if the reason our relationship is so successful is because we live on a deserted Island."

The comment lay heavy in the air and Linka could see the muscles in Wheeler's jaw tense up. She had always been jealous of any attention he gave to other women, but now she had even more reasons to be furious. _Damn it!_ She was pregnant and he should be dedicating every waking moment to _her_ and _her alone_. No ends, if, or buts!

"Did they serve you a fresh batch of hormones in the bathroom?" Wheeler shot back, unkindly, gripping the end of the table with visible force.

Linka narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed. She silently wondered if her behavior was indeed due to the elevated levels of hormones in her system. But there was no way she was going to give Wheeler the upper hand when _she_ was the one being wronged.

"I cannot believe you! I turn my back for one moment and I find you chatting up some random waitress!"

"I wasn't chatting her up!" Wheeler remarked, shaking his head for emphasis. "She was the one who started talking to me in the first place!"

"Oh, that is very comforting. How nice to know that you do not turn down pretty girls who throw themselves at you!"

"You're exaggerating, like always," Wheeler pointed out, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"I am not the problem! I see that your annoying old habits are still in place, after all. Well, maybe you should be sitting here with your new friend instead of me!"

Linka sensed tears and this ignited her anger even more, for she did not take well to weakness. She made to stand, hastily, noticing that the elderly couple was now watching the ordeal with interest. Like passersby awed by a roadside accident.

Wheeler readily took her wrist to stop her movements.

"Linka, sit back down and calm yourself," he instructed in a cool voice, his eyes meeting hers in an effort to soothe.

"I am not hungry anymore." Linka punctuated her words by pulling her hand away from his hold.

"How can you even _think_ I want someone else when I have you?" Wheeler asked point-in-blank, taking her hand more gently this time and pulling her closer.

Linka blinked back her emotions and looked away from his eyes. She felt overwhelmed and this caused her pain, as if there was an open wound on her skin too close to a flame. How could she be sure that Wheeler would remain by her side through the delicate stages of pregnancy? He had just proved that his attention span was apparently very short, and she would not look the same as now, nor would she be so independent...

Linka breathed deeply and newly pulled her hand from his grasp. "Let go of me, I want to be alone." Her tone of voice sounded cold to her own ears but she took no heed of it.

"Linka..." groaned Wheeler in a final attempt to claim her, but she quickly advanced towards the open door and stepped out without looking back.

She broke into a light jog once she felt a lone tear cascading down her cheek. She was even more miserable not knowing where she was heading. The streets all looked the same, and she had no desire to go anywhere in particular.

On an impulse, she stopped and placed a hand over her stomach. Linka wasn't sure she should be running at this stage in her pregnancy. Hell, she knew very little about being pregnant in general, which reminded her it was probably a good idea to see a doctor in the very near future. Already she was a terrible mother!

The cruelty of her thoughts was like a hundred daggers' worth of pain. She took random side streets, not wanting Wheeler to find her in this sorry state. As masochistic as it was, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts; she deserved some sort of punishment, anyway.

She was on foot, alone, in a strange city, hungry, tired, fuming, and pregnant. Linka let herself collapse on a lone bus bench, finally giving in to the solace of tears.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

It was early evening when Linka decided to take a taxi back to the hotel. She was thankful she had slipped their business card in her pocket; it was a relief to find out that all good sense had not yet evaporated out of her like morning dew in the sunlight.

The Mexican taxi driver was watching her in the rearview mirror and she shifted in the backseat.

"First time in town, Miss?" asked the middle-aged man in a friendly tone, rubbing a hand through his ebony hair.

Linka nodded absent-mindedly and looked out the window. She wondered what Wheeler was doing and how upset he would be at her for taking off. She bit her lip, admitting to herself that she would be pretty _pissed_ if he'd done something similar to her.

"Nice place, eh?" went on the driver, oblivious to the internal war raging inside her. He seemed to expect an answer.

"It is rather charming, yes," Linka replied to be polite, attempting a smile and failing.

"The seaside is the best part. If you take Ocean Avenue all the way to Fifth Street..."

Linka tuned out his happy chatter and was relieved when he finally pulled up to the hotel. She must have walked further than she had intended in her despair.

When the fare was paid, along with a small tip, Linka voiced a goodbye to the taxi driver. He placed the money inside his shirt pocket and glanced at her for a few moments. When he spoke it came as a surprise to Linka.

"Miss, please don't mind me saying this, but a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be so sad. It's wrong, somehow. If it's a man making you unhappy, then he is an idiot."

Linka smiled a little, not offended in the least bit by his comments because she could tell the man was sincere and his intentions noble. She did not want to offer any personal details, but she gave him a friendly wave as a sign of thanks before disappearing inside.

Wheeler was sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees. His face displayed none of its usual cheerfulness, and as soon as Linka took one tiny step inside the hotel room, he bolted upright like a spring.

"Where the hell have you been?" he nearly shouted, taking large steps towards her. His eyes were wide and his hands useless by his sides.

"I was _this_ close to calling the police and filing a missing person's report!"

Linka closed the door softly and bit her lip, the rest of her body unmoving.

"I lost track of time," she explained in a small voice, meeting his eyes and seeing the worry there. It made her feel even more guilty about her behavior.

"Do you think it was a smart thing to do, goin' around alone in a city you don't know? I've been freakin' out here, Linka!"

She walked past him to sit on the bed, examining the blue patchwork design on the duvet cover.

"I can take care of myself and it was not my intent to cause you any worry." Her voice was level and devoid of any emotion. She felt as empty as a ghost town.

Wheeler knelt down beside her and sought out her eyes. His demeanor had shifted a little and he took a deep breath as if to calm his racing thoughts.

"Babe, I know you think I was flirting with that girl, but I swear to God I wasn't! That's just my way of talking to people, maybe my tone is overly friendly... who knows? I wouldn't disrespect you like that. I may have done dumb things like that in the past in front of you, but it was always _your_ attention I wanted. Surely you know that by now."

Linka nodded a little, not meeting his eyes. She was thankful for his words and her heart felt a little less heavy. Of course, she had known all along, but hearing it from him was as comforting as an embrace from an old friend. Maybe Wheeler was a lot more mature than she gave him credit for...

He was raising her chin so that her eyes could lock with his. His eyes were bottomless and blue, and Linka felt momentarily lost.

"I used to like fighting with you, but now the thought of you being mad at me makes me sick, I can't stand it."

Wheeler neared her and slowly placed a kiss on her lips. It was _tentative_ , an uncertain peace offering. The smallest taste of him was like a hit of heroin, and her body reacted. She moved to feel his mouth on hers once more and he drew her to him.

Like hell she could stay mad at him! It had been so easy back in the day, to have screaming contests and hold grudges for days, but now it was inconceivable to Linka. She felt desperate without him, and it frightened her, especially in the light of things now.

Linka placed a hand on his warm chest and opened her eyes.

"There is a reason I might be a little more _emotional_ than usual," she disclosed with a small voice. "But you have to promise me you will not be mad at me if I tell you."

"What is it, babe?"

Wheeler moved his thumb over her full bottom lip and waited patiently for her to continue. Linka's heart was thumping in her chest.

"I... need to go home for a few days. I am terribly homesick. You know I love being with you in America when we are not busy with eco-emergencies, but I miss my grandmother. I miss being in our kitchen eating _borsch_ , listening to her reading in front of the fire, talking walks in the woods by the mines. You understand, nyet?"

"Babe, of course I do," nodded Wheeler. "I get the same way when I'm away from here too long. Home is home. Why would I be mad at you for that?"

"Then you will take me to the airport?"

" _Now_?" Wheeler's tone was shocked as he examined her eyes. "Why the rush? I'll take you there myself once we pick up Gi tomorrow."

Linka shook her head and made to stand. "You will be too tired to pilot and I already know Gi will not be up for a double trip, she does not like flying."

Wheeler followed her movements and lightly took her arm.

"If this is about what happened today, babe..."

Linka placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Nyet, it is about _me_. Please, Jacob?"

He nodded a little, seeming unsure, before pulling her into an embrace. Linka held him tightly and wondered at all the things that had come out of her mouth. It was true that she was homesick, but the real reason for the haste was that she was not yet ready to tell Wheeler. She was not well-prepared to wave goodbye to her fairytale love, it was too vital to her existence. Postponing the dreadful act was all the could hope to do. A small part of her knew that things would cease being so perfect between them, there would not be the same chemistry that had tied them thus far... She did not want to settle for a forced sense of duty uniting them. Not to mention bringing about the end of the Planeteers. How many of Wheeler's dreams would she destroy?

Everything felt like a too-hefty meal causing grave indigestion. Plus, she wasn't going back home for a _real_ break, anyway. She had to face the enormous task of telling her grandmother, and that in itself brought on a new headache. Maybe she should have concocted a Plan B, as well?


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"Babe, wait."

Wheeler took her hand and stopped her movements as they arrived in front of the gate. The plane was already boarding and Linka had made it just in time through customs. She had been lucky to find a flight out on that day, but Wheeler had secretly hoped he did not have to let her go just yet. He was not used to _not_ having Linka around. He had to admit he was upset by how quickly she seemed to want to be rid of him, though. Come to think of it, she had been unusual the last few days. Linka had been distraught and silent, smiling far less than he liked.

His love for her grew exponentially with the passing of each day, and for the first time Wheeler wondered if this was the same for her. He had always known that Linka was out of his league. Gorgeous, brilliant, dedicated, quick-witted, responsible, and logical. She was everything and he never forgot that she was a step above him. He had loved her from the moment he'd laid eyes on her (even though back then he had mistaken his feelings for mere physical attraction), had always wanted some claim over her. Every time she had pushed him away, he'd wanted her with more force than before. It had been an endless tug-of-war between them until she had softened to his advances, and there was still a part of him that feared abandon.

"I hope you enjoy your time at home, but I also hope you'll come back to me very soon," Wheeler truthfully stated while snaking his arms around her waist.

Linka reached up to give him a quick kiss in response, and before she could retrieve, he newly captured her lips for a deeper contact. He loved the feel of her pouty lips, how soft they were and inviting. He rejoiced when she parted them for him, amazed at the timid way she performed these actions. It was heartwarming to him - her shyness, the way she blushed - when he'd practically covered every inch of her naked skin with hot kisses, when he'd taken her again and again in one single night, when she'd begged him for release from the sweet torture he practiced on her lovely body...

Wheeler was getting turned on by the progression of his thoughts and he squeezed Linka closer to him, his tongue caressing hers hungrily.

When she finally managed to pull away, Linka's breathing was uneven.

"Bozhe moi, Yankee, we are in public," she scolded him, but her voice was warm and dreamy, and when he opened his eyes and grinned at her, her eyes were soft.

"Then it's just a taste in public of what we're going to finish in private when you come back," Wheeler whispered in her ear wickedly, grazing the skin on her earlobe with his teeth.

She brushed her warm lips over his cheek and he heard her sigh. "Why do you make it harder for me to leave?"

"This way you'll have some nice memories to keep you warm on those cold Russian nights," he quipped, demonstrating by rubbing his hands up and down her bare arms. She laughed for the first time and her brow softened.

"Thanks to you, I have _plenty_ of those memories," Linka replied cheekily, and it was his turn to laugh.

Suddenly, her face became serious and she lightly bit her lip. She was considering something important, seeming torn. Her sudden change of mood stunned him a little.

"Jacob... I am..." Linka was saying almost feverishly in one breath, holding his glance with near desperation, willing him to understand. "I am..."

" _Miss!_ Miss, this is the last call for boarding!" came the pressing interruption from a blonde flight attendant behind a nearby stand.

Linka gave up trying to say anything else and let go of Wheeler's hands. She seemed tormented as she turned away from him, but since Wheeler was experiencing similar turmoil, he attributed it to their goodbye. Already, he was feeling empty without the warmth of Linka's body against his own.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Linka was so distraught her trip to Russia was a blur. She could recall no vivid details, just that it was endless. On her layover, she was sick in the airport bathroom and wondered if her baby could already sense time zone differences. When she finally reached Cheremkhovo, her hometown, she boarded a small bus that would take her up to her grandmother's house. Linka felt tired, irritable and for the first time in her life, _lost_. She had never been in such turmoil over what to do. All her life, the paths to follow had seemed so clear-cut and obvious. Now, it was as if she were standing at a four-way intersection with no street signs to guide her next movements.

By the time the doorbell announced her arrival, Linka was a jumbled ball of nerves. Her grandmother took her time answering the door and Linka shifted her small backpack to her other shoulder.

At last, the door opened and her grandmother's dear face was flooded with surprise.

"Child, my goodness, where did you come from?" the elderly lady voiced in their native language. As soon as she had gotten over the initial shock, she stepped aside and pulled her granddaughter inside with quick movements.

"What a wonderful surprise!"

Everything hit Linka at once. The familiar lines on her grandmother's face, remnants of the fight with life's rough conditions, and the kindness of her blue eyes, along with her wavy gray hair that was cut shorter than Linka remembered; the house, with its distinctive smell of potatoes and vegetables boiling in the kitchen, and the coziness of the antique furniture that lined the rooms.

Linka's eyes filled with tears, it suddenly seemed okay in her native environment, and her shoulders shook a little. The weight of the past few days broke her internal walls and she had nothing to hold on to anymore.

"Grandma, I'm pregnant!"

It was the first time she heard the declaration from her mouth and she hid her face in her grandmother's shoulder, feeling the softness of wool against her wet cheek.

"Dear heavens, Linka! You're shaking! Come, child... is what you're saying the truth?"

Linka nodded her head and continued to sob. Her grandmother caressed her hair and rocked her gently in her arms.

"Love, the coming of a child is a blessing. Surely, it doesn't deserve so many tears?"

Linka was silent and listened as the storm subsided little by little inside her. Gi had been right about feeling better once it was all out in the open. It was as if a massive boulder had been lifted from the exit in a labyrinth and she could finally roam free.

Her grandmother gently led her to take a seat on the sofa and patted her hands. The old woman seemed to collect her thoughts before speaking once more.

"I had the impression that you were very happy with your American sweetheart."

"I am," Linka readily confirmed, her tone sincere. "We are very much in love and everything is perfect between us. This is why I'm so scared, I don't want things to change. I can't stand the thought of losing him."

"My granddaughter would never be with a man capable of deserting his pregnant girlfriend!"

"But, grandma, I don't want to build a life together based on the fact that now we have no choice."

"Linka, are you listening to yourself?" her grandmother replied, putting a hand up to silence her. She shook her head before continuing, and Linka knew better than to interrupt her.

"You're letting your emotions get the best of you and you're not thinking clearly, child. How you've changed, my Linka! You just told me you have a wonderful man who loves you, clearly you love him, and this implies that you two are destined to have a future together. The fact that a child is on the way only accelerates things a bit. Now, your behavior is an indication that you have not told the poor American yet, and that is something you must do with haste! As the father of the child, it's his right to know. You're going to marry as soon as possible and make a home for yourselves, then raise your child as God wills it. This is your home, too, and you know it would make my heart soar if you and Jacob decided to settle down here. But that is something I will leave up to you to decide."

Linka blinked and processed all the things her grandmother had said. She had a way of rationalizing life events, of creating order, that Linka had always admired. Her grandmother had been able to paint a picture of what _could_ be, and she realized that these were the things she desperately hoped would come true. Linka wanted _normalcy_ , to be loved as a wife and mother, to give a purpose to her life.

"Grandma, you're not angry with me?" she voiced softly after she had collected her thoughts, feeling the tears drying on her cheeks.

"I'm surprised, Linka, I will not deny that. But you're hardly a child anymore and it's time I let go of that image. You're very capable of looking after yourself. Your parents, bless their souls, had you when they were quite young, you know."

"And they were happy when I came along?" Linka asked timidly, wanting the past to communicate her comfort and strength.

"Very much so," smiled her grandmother wistfully. "Of course, they were overwhelmed at first, but that's typical of new parents. The important thing is helping each other out and creating a loving home for the child to grow in. A strong woman is the key to a successful household, Linka, and that is what you must be."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Wheeler was leaning against a parked car, the hood warm against his back. He looked up at the brightly lit sky and thought, _another beautiful day in sunny California_. It was perfect weather for surfing, for catching waves that were world-renowned for their majesty. Too bad his heart wasn't in it. His mind felt as crammed as a stadium during the play-offs.

The weren't many cars parked outside the Marine Center and he checked his phone for the third time. Gi should be walking out any moment and no, there were no messages from Linka.

Wheeler sighed. He examined his badly bitten fingernails, the crooked edges, and frowned. Linka disapproved of this habit, and he thought of her own perfectly trimmed and elegant nails. _He was such a slob_ , he frowned again, bringing a finger to his mouth.

Linka had just seemed... _off_ lately. He wasn't sure what it was, but something was amiss. It wasn't usual for her to be so lost in thought and preoccupied all the time. At least, not since they had disclosed their love for one another.

 _Maybe she's just figured out she's too good for you_ , a cruel voice taunted at the back of his mind. At times, the voice sounded like his drunken father; other times, it revealed no real identity. Wheeler could not understand why she had been in such a hurry to head to Russia. Sure, she often missed home, they all did, but Linka had never been an overly emotional person and she adapted extremely well to new environments. He'd felt her desperation this time, her intense need to get away.

He was reminded of the very first steps their relationship had taken, and how Linka had once or twice vacillated on her viewpoint. He'd kiss her one night, then wake up to her ignoring him the next day. The beginning phase had been beautiful in many ways, but Wheeler hoped to never go back to those conditions. He could not tolerate 'half-ways'. Linka was either _his_ or she wasn't. He'd always been an all-or-nothing type, even more so with Linka. Her hot-and-cold reactions could most definitely drive him crazy!

He took a deep breath and stopped the assault on his poor fingernails. _No need to panic_ , he told himself, and his inner voice wanted more than ever to be nonchalant. _It's all in your head. Everything's fine between you... maybe you've just been too clingy lately? She's an independent chick, after all, and maybe she just needed to breathe a little... or a lot..._

Wheeler was doing nothing to soothe his anxiety and was glad when he spotted Gi making her way out of the building. She was wearing a baseball cap with a leaping dolphin on it, shorts and a tank top, seeming more relaxed than he could ever wish to be at the moment.

"Wheeler!" she grinned when she saw him, raising one hand to wave in his direction. In the other, she was carrying a clipboard and two notebooks. Gi gave him a fierce hug, which caught him off guard a little.

"Hey little mermaid," he greeted, putting on a smile. "Did you get to swim in the tanks?"

She ignored his humor and examined his eyes instead. The way she was leaning in slightly was an indication that she was waiting for him to say something.

"So...?" Gi finally probed when he could only look back at her unintelligently.

"Yeah...?" Wheeler remarked mirroring her tone of voice, alluding that he knew nothing of what she was expecting to hear.

"Did you talk?" Gi went on, appearing frustrated at the lack of details he was providing.

"Sure," Wheeler shrugged, already bored by Gi's games. He had no idea what she was talking about and he had an inkling that maybe it was too complicated a matter to discuss under the hot sun.

Gi squealed and grabbed his arm, excitedly. "Isn't it amazing? But, wait, where's Linka?"

"She went back home to Russia," he replied with a slight shrug, surprised at his sullen tone. Life no longer contained the sparkle it did when Linka stood beside him. The sky was a little less blue, the air a little less sweet, the birds' chirping a little less cheery. Everything was morphed from Technicolor to black-and-white.

" **What?** " Gi suddenly screamed, causing Wheeler to take a step back defensively.

"How is that possible?" she went on, and the change in her humor sent a warning flag swaying before Wheeler's eyes.

"How could you let her go?" Gi's voice was accusing, her almond eyes narrowing. A finger was jabbing him in the chest as she spoke. "And in her condition!"

Wheeler took her by the shoulders and shook her a little, feeling the sky falling piece by blue piece over his head.

"Gi! Fuck it, will you tell me what's goin' on? You're scaring me!"

"What _did_ she tell you?" her tone had lowered now, but she seemed more miserable in turn. "Sometimes pregnant women are..."

Gi stopped talking once she realized that perhaps she had revealed a secret, and she covered her mouth with one hand. But it was too late. She and Wheeler exchanged a very long glance.

Wheeler felt all blood drain from his face. His heart bounced up, as if it wanted to escape up his trachea.

"What did you say?" he let out above a whisper, a thousand shades of colors swimming through his system. He had to remind himself to breathe, he was choking on oxygen.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Gi cried with a yelp before biting her lip. She seemed to want to draw blood as a punishment for her actions. "I thought she'd talked to you! Just... don't freak out, ok? She found out two days ago, I'm sure she's just looking for the best possible way to tell you."

" _By leaving?_ "

Those two words channeled an anger that was starting to seep out of his pores. His heart swam in the bitter emotion and his jaw clenched. He suddenly felt like punching in a wall.

"Wheeler, come on, Linka was just overwhelmed at first, it's big news! Maybe she wants to calm down before talking to you, and home is a good place for her to work up the courage."

He was no longer listening to Gi. If he had to sum up the conversation, like he was forced to do with book reports at school, the key points that stuck with him were the following: one, Linka was pregnant; two, she had kept from him life-changing information while being in his presence; and three, she'd felt the strong need to flee. The long equation found space in his brain and the solution was one that hurt him more than any insult or fight he'd ever faced in his life. Linka did not trust him. Nor was she happy about carrying his child. _God, their_ _baby_...

Wheeler turned away from Gi and blinked back tears, his fists becoming tight balls at his sides. He still could not get used to rejection, even though by now, they should be the best of friends. His life was a testament to failure. _Sorry, Wheeler, you didn't pass this class. Sorry, Wheeler, you suck as a son. Sorry, Wheeler, you thought you could afford to buy your mom a dozen roses for her birthday to cheer her up, but you don't have enough money. Sorry, Wheeler, your girlfriend is pregnant and the thought of a life with you is so revolting that she flew millions of miles just to get away from you_.

"Wheeler," Gi tried to comfort him, placing a light hand on his shoulder, but he was beyond that world. It was like slipping into a dark river that pulled you under and left you no chance to breathe. And the worst part was not caring to have enough air.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Wheeler took Gi to Hope Island but he himself could not stay. He did not dare enter his room, the room he and Linka had shared, the bed where they'd made love so many times. The thought of losing their perfectly-constructed happiness was like a punch to the stomach.

Gi was hoping he'd at least rest a little, but he would not hear of it and headed for Russia in the Geo Cruiser. Linka may no longer want him, things would probably never go back the way they were, but damn it, all that was left of him was the desire to at least _try_. Try to be good enough for Linka. Try to be a good father for his unborn child, although God knew he'd never had a proper role model. Try to win his most secret fears. Try to be triumphant in his pursuit of happiness. If he should fail, the sun could stop its constant shining, but at least he'd know he'd put his heart and soul in it.

When Wheeler arrived, he was not sure what time it was. It could be around nine or ten in the evening, he guessed, looking at the dark sky above him. His breath came out in little clouds and he rubbed his hands together. His body was probably undergoing thermic shock, coming from California's mild weather to Russia's just-above freezing temperature. He was glad he had found a heavier coat in the Geo Cruiser's compartments, but he wasn't bothered by the crisp cold. It caused his thoughts to flow more freely, forced his blood to move.

Wheeler breathed deeply and knocked on the heavy wooden door; it resembled heaven's gates at the moment. He was either in (Linka's good graces) or out (of his mind forever). It was the proverbial moment of truth.

The door was unlocked from the inside and a tiny sliver of yellowish light was cast on the frozen ground. Linka's head was carefully peeking out, a slight frown on her face. When she saw it was him, her eyes and mouth widened in shock.

"Bozhe moi, Wheeler!"

The door was immediately pulled open and Wheeler could not help but think the cold would seep inside. He was feeling so low he wasn't sure he was worth the lost heat.

Linka was more beautiful to him than ever, clad in a blue fleecy zip-up and dark jeans, her hair loose over her back. Her face seemed more pink and relaxed than it had been lately, and Wheeler wanted to hit himself for having been so moronic. How could he have missed all the signs? God, he'd even witnessed her morning sickness!

"Has something happened? Is it the others? Are they all right?" Linka was fretting all in one breath. She did not wait for a response because just by meeting his eyes, she understood there was no grave danger. They had developed that kind of connection.

"Oh, look at me, babbling away! Come in, it is cold outside."

She ushered him inside and softly closed the door behind them.

Wheeler found the house comforting and _lived in_ ; he immediately understood how Linka drew a sense of home from it. It wasn't _sterile_ like Hope Island, with no real memories attached to it, and it wasn't a _dump_ like his old place in Brooklyn.

There was a fire going in the sitting room and Linka's grandmother had fallen asleep on a reclinable chair, a book opened on her lap and a thin blanket draped around her shoulders.

Linka followed his glance and smiled. "We will go to the kitchen, I think." She took his hand and led the way.

Wheeler was encouraged by the warm contact on his skin and he instinctively squeezed her hand.

With practical movements, she helped him out of his coat and sat him close to a small wood-burning stove. Wheeler newly felt heat traveling through him, but it was Linka's presence that warmed his heart. The rollercoaster of emotions Linka put him through was endless, but he drew sustenance from it. It was the only real thing in his life.

She was waiting for him to speak and he had to admit this bothered him. Maybe a small part of him had hoped that she would greet him with a loving hug, a kiss, before telling him they were going to be parents. But maybe what was good news to him was a disaster to her.

Wheeler's jaw locked in a firm line and he willed his heart to slow down. His feelings were all over the map and he needed to regain some control.

"So, how's it goin'? You know, eating _borsch_ and taking walks by the mines."

Wheeler's tone had come out harsher than he'd intended, and he realized he was angrier than he thought he would be facing her. A part of him felt betrayed by her secrecy.

Linka pressed her lips together and examined the small flames dancing before them. He could tell she'd figured out that he knew; it was all out in the open, even though no words had been pronounced between them.

"This is not the way it was supposed to go," Linka whispered so softly Wheeler barely heard it. She was shaking her head and hugging her arms close to her body, locking him out once again. Her body language spoke volumes.

Wheeler stood up so quickly the chair he was sitting on tumbled to the floor. The noise it made as it hit the ceramic tiles caused Linka to wince.

"Finding out from Gi _wasn't_ awesome. God, Linka, was it so difficult tellin' me yourself?"

Wheeler felt the oxygen leaving his lungs and he prayed not to lose control, but his reasoning seemed misplaced in the river of rushing emotions. He saw Linka's eyes filling with tears but her glance was not yet meeting his own.

"I tried to tell you so many times..."

" _Except you didn't_!"

"Do not shout at me!" Her own voice was raised, but it took mere moments before her sniffling miserably betrayed her. "Do you think this has been easy on me? You were the one who said you did not want anything to change between us, that you were happy with the way things were. I did not want to... burst your bubble!"

Wheeler almost congratulated her on the correct use of the English colloquialisms she often jumbled up in her speech, then decided against it. He was flooded by a sense of guilt at hearing back the words he'd spoken to her days earlier on Hope Island.

"I said those things because that was how I was feeling at the moment. Clearly, I didn't know you were pregnant."

Linka turned away from him and wiped her eyes with shaky hands. She hated the tightness in her throat, the overall weakness that came from crying.

"Is it so terrible?"

The desperation in Wheeler's voice was like an arrow straight to the heart and her shoulders deflated with sadness. How was it possible for him to think so low of himself? To attribute her fear of losing him to total rejection?

Wheeler took her silence as an affirmation to his question, the culmination of his nightmares, and he suddenly felt pure anguish pumping through his system instead of blood.

"We've said a lot of crazy things to each other over the years, but this is the most painful conversation I've ever had with you. I can't stand it! Give me some vodka. I wanna get roaring drunk and forget this moment is happening."

Linka turned around to face him and they examined each other, each conscious of the other's infinite power. A single, tiny off-move, and one could obliterate the other.

" _Nyet_! I am not giving you any vodka! Are you crazy?"

Linka's tone was hard and outraged. Getting drunk on vodka would be like suicide for Wheeler, since he never drank enough to get to that state he'd always inwardly hated. She had never even seen him tipsy, for goodness sake!

At that moment, her mind seemed to expand and she saw him through his eyes, how he must view himself, and her whole demeanor softened. His self-confidence was fragile because his upbringing had been so rough, so uncertain. She herself had not had her parents to raise her, as they had died when she was still a child, but her grandmother and her extended family had given her enough love to sustain an army. Wheeler knew nothing of protection, of selfless love, of deep care. He'd never fully experienced these things, yet he could give them better than anyone else she had ever known. It hadn't been taught, it was instinctual to him, and this made him even more special.

"Besides, if I cannot have any, neither can you," she explained matter-of-factly, a small smile forming on her lips.

In a moment, the veil of an incoming storm had been lifted. The tension softened and they stood face to face.

With a sigh, Wheeler reached for her hand tentatively and she took careful steps towards him.

"I didn't even ask you how you're doin'," he groaned, and suddenly, his defenses melted and he felt tired. Exhausted. He hadn't slept in the last thirty-something hours or so, not counting the jet lag on top of it. He felt drained under all aspects.

"The mornings have been a little difficult so far, but I am fine during the day," Linka shared softly, and she took to tracing an imaginary pattern on the front of his shirt, avoiding his glance.

"Are you sick every morning?"

Wheeler patiently waited until she worked up the nerve to look him in the eye, for he could tell this new topic of conversation embarrassed her, as it still felt very private to her.

"Da. I have to skip breakfast until my stomach settles, and then I can have biscuits or crackers. Oh, and eggs are off the list."

Wheeler smiled and drew her closer to tuck a strand of golden hair behind her ear. His fingers trailed off to delicately trace her jawline.

"Have you been to the doctor's yet?"

Linka shook her head at little, warmed by his gentle touch. "Grandmother is taking me first thing tomorrow morning."

"Does she totally hate me?"

"Nyet!" Linka suddenly was laughing. "Yankee, she knows you did not force me into anything. She always speaks very highly of you, so do not worry."

Wheeler smiled and slowly drew her in. She rested her head comfortably against his chest.

"What do we do now?" asked Linka thoughtfully, feeling revived by his warmth. It had been ages since he'd last taken her in his arms and right now, she did not care in the least bit about seeming needy.

"I know what _I_ want, babe, but first you have to tell me what _you_ think we should do."

Wheeler had certainly learned all kinds of psychological mind games to get her to open up more. He was becoming too damn clever, leaving her fewer and fewer places to hide. That boy would not rest until her soul lay as naked as she had physically been in his arms. Linka realized that being vulnerable still frightened her, even though she had vowed to take concrete steps to eradicate that fear. Wheeler deserved her emotional sincerity above everything else, since she had denied him her internal truths too often.

"I want you to love me like before," Linka revealed softly, closing her eyes against the baring effect the words were having on her. She was no longer hiding behind columns of doubts, and this was having dizzying effects on her.

"Linka, if it's possible, I love you _more_ than before. I want a family with you, I've always wanted us to have a future together."

"Even if that future is happening right now?"

Linka was now examining his eyes, searching for any trace of uncertainty from him. He needed to be as sure as she was, as ready as her to embark on this new journey together.

"Just because we didn't plan for it doesn't make it any less special," he reasoned as his arms locked tightly around her.

"I wish I could ease your mind more, give you the security you deserve. I'm not the most clever guy, I don't have a strong family I can count on in a time like this... Hell, I'm not much good for anything..."

"Hush!" Linka readily silenced him with a pout. One hand ran down his cheek and she examined his eyes at length.

"You are wrong if you think for a moment that the reason I have been upset is because I do not consider you to be good enough. If you must know, you are a great deal _too_ good for me. I know I can be difficult, stubborn, proud... I have many faults, but that has never scared you off. If that is not medal-worthy, I do not know what is."

Wheeler smiled sweetly at her, showing visible relief. She settled back into his arms and he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"So, what's the next scary step?" he asked, squeezing her to him and communicating her comfort.

"Telling Gaia."

"I wonder if this is against the rules..."

"It is not like we signed a binding contract, Yankee! I just hope she will not be disappointed... What do you think will happen to the Planeteers mission?"

"Maybe Gaia will find two replacements for us, or get rid of everyone and start anew."

"I hope the others will not be too angry with us."

"Babe, you worry a lot," he chided her in a low tone, teasing her.

After a beat, Linka asked, "do you want to continue on with them? You know, if Gaia asks you."

Wheeler met her eyes and she felt fragile once more. She was becoming alarmingly dependent on him; he was like precious oxygen molecules to her.

"Babe, it would never be the same without you. I couldn't! Plus, it wouldn't be responsible of me to put myself through the danger of being a Planeteer when I have you _and_ the baby to think about."

"But you like being a Planeteer," she reasoned quietly, the corners of her lips turning downwards.

"Yeah, but I have much higher priorities now. It's no longer about me. I'll get a different job, figure something else out. As long as we're together, everything else will fall into place, I promise."

The wood in the stove crackled and they remained in a tight embrace, listening to it in silence.

Linka felt soothed, her mind was no longer tangled up in guilt and fear. She was beginning to feel a strange anticipation, an excitement even. All this time she had been focussing on the old chapter that was ending, without giving heed to the new one that was underway.

"Where are we going to live?" Linka asked, suddenly eager to begin writing their novel.

"New York?" Wheeler offered tentatively, pulling away a little to examine her face. He no longer wanted misunderstandings between them.

"I have contacts there, I'm sure they could help me find a job, and we could rent an apartment... I mean, only if you feel okay with that."

Linka nodded slowly, processing things. "I think that would make the most sense. You are still hopeless at Russian, Yankee, unless you count swear words, and I do not know what we could do around here for work."

"We can come visit your grandma as often as you like, darlin', and she can come live with us for a bit once the baby is born, if that gives you more peace of mind."

Linka smiled and affectionately ran a hand through his hair. "I think you will have your hands full living with _one_ Russian woman."

"Well, she's the person I love most in this world, so I think I'll manage just fine."

Linka was conscious she was grinning like a fool, but she did not care.

"Hmm, I am sure you say things like that only to melt my defenses and have your way with me," she teased, using his same light tone. Her desire for him was re-awakening in the process, stronger because absence truly does make the heart grow fonder. She craved his touch on her skin, and his lips were close enough to drive her wild.

"Is it working?" Wheeler asked in his most suave voice.

"Perfectly," Linka concurred, winning a grin from him.

Her lips brushed his lightly at first, then more daringly, and Wheeler started a demonstration of passion on her mouth.

It was frustrating not having kissed her in days, and he newly saved all wonderful details to memory. How soft and deep the contact was, how intoxicating their need for one another.

Wheeler's kisses were turning her upside down and Linka felt a pang of need deep within her. Her legs felt a bit shaky, her breasts too constricted inside the cagey bra. She wasn't sure if the pregnancy or her hormones had anything to do with it, but she felt extremely aroused. Her body rubbed up against Wheeler's strong one.

"I have been without you for far too long, my love," she whispered huskily in-between kisses.

With great effort, Linka pulled back slightly and took his hand. Tugging on it, she added in her most seductive tone, "Jacob, come upstairs with me. I need you."

Wheeler's mouth was suddenly dry at the beautiful woman before him. The beautiful woman who was miraculously his girlfriend - correction - his _soon to be wife_. For he wanted her all to himself for all the time they were granted on this Earth.

His heart was full and warm as he followed her up a creaking stairway...


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

The house was dark but Linka had all the right maneuvers to get them safely to her bedroom. Once inside, she closed the door and turned on a small lamp, before she had Wheeler take a seat on her bed.

The single bed with pink covers was the only thing feminine about her room, assessed Wheeler. The walls were plastered with planets and stars from science magazines, little stuffed birds and other endangered species paraphernalia lined the shelves. There was a telescope in a corner by the window, and a large bookcase filled to the brim with reading material took up a hefty amount of space.

Wheeler stopped examining his surroundings because Linka was undressing before him and his brain refused to process anything else. The look in her eyes was passion-filled, fierce, and he'd quickly learned to succumb to her in these instances.

Obeying her silent demands, Wheeler took her savagely, the bed springs creaking with each of his powerful thrusts. Linka had coiled her legs tightly around his waist, as if she wanted to bring him in as far as possible and keep him there. His roughness quickly brought her to a loud climax.

Wheeler waited until they had both recovered from the rush before he newly wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her slowly, then let his tongue taste the rest of her skin, all the while whispering how much he adored her.

He made love to her with increased tenderness the second time, preferring this slow exploration of one another, and her drawn-out moans of approval. Linka's hips matched his rhythm and her hands caressed the firm muscles of his back. Their climax was lengthy and sweet, each one lost inside the other, far above the clouds. There was no need to speak so they lay inside each other's arms, nestled cozily.

Linka sighed contently and lightly ran a hand through his hair in a loving caress.

"I could never live without you... or this."

Wheeler smiled and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "So, you're gonna let me marry you then?"

He kissed her neck before lifting his head to look in her eyes. He discovered love and joy behind their sparkle.

"Is that a proposal?" her tone was light and teasing.

"Is that a yes?" his tone was dead-serious, eyes unblinking.

"Mmm, only if you promise me we will do this every single night," Linka remarked ever so saucily, causing him to laugh.

"Hey, I'm a man of my word."

Then, Wheeler slid a hand over her stomach and held it there, most gently.

"Do you find out the sex of the baby tomorrow?"

"Nyet, love," Linka smiled at his warm touch and her heart swelled from all the love it carried.

"It is too soon still. When the time comes, we will find out together."

He nodded happily and rested his head back down, lightly caressing her belly.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," Linka readily decided, without a trace of hesitation.

"He is so much like you already," she added tenderly.

Wheeler felt a lump in his throat, not used to feeling like he could accomplish so much. Important things, like creating a child out of pure, intense love.

"Really?" was the only thing he could muster, his voice breaking with emotion.

"Da."

Linka caressed his shoulders and gave him a soft kiss. Wheeler's emotion was in turn moving her, and she pronounced herself an idiot for ever doubting him in the slightest. His love for her was incredibly strong, unbreakable. It had always been beautiful.

"He is very persistent, he already knows what he likes and what he does not like. You cannot fool him. And when I rub my belly, he draws such comfort from my touch that I no longer feel sick. I think he is very clever."

Wheeler was beaming so much at her words, Linka made a silent vow to share more of herself with him. Knowing her thoughts obviously brought him intense joy and there was no use in loving him so desperately if he did not learn of it.

"I'll be a good dad, you'll see," Wheeler reassured her, but his tone of voice gave Linka the impression that he was the one needing more reassurance.

"I already know that, Jacob. You could not be anything else even if you tried."

Linka's touches on his bare skin and her soft words were warming him, filling him with a love he had not thought possible in his lifetime.

"And I'm going to be a good husband," he added, kissing her lips which were curved in a smile.

"If you stick to the condition that we agreed upon earlier, I foresee no problems."

The sound of their soft laughter echoed in the cold night. This was the beginning of a wonderful life together both considered more precious than gold, diamonds, and pearls combined.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: Everyone, thank you for the beautifully thoughtful reviews! This has been a fun project for me, and I'm hoping to write more... I have another idea I want to develop, let's see how far I can get with it...

Can we all make a pact to try and write more W/L stories and add to this site? There are such such talented writers amongst you (you know who you are!), let's bring fanfiction back! PRETTY PLEASE?


End file.
